It all started before christmas
by immortal starscream
Summary: Boomer is left out in the cold to fend for himself, who will care for him and what event's will occur after, PPGXRRB.
1. Chapter 1

It was 5 days before Christmas in the city of Townsville, the whole town was covered in a thick blanket of snow decorative light's hung everywhere and everyone was happy and cheerful because they knew that 5 days from now a certain fat guy, no not Homer Simpson, was coming to visit and deliver goodies to all, even evil villain's like Mojo were waiting for the big guy to arrive.

But not everyone was happy at this time of year for in the mountains in a shake three little boys could be seen looking at Townsville with scowls on their faces. The three little boys were none other than Boomer, Brick, and Butch the infamous Rowdyruff Boys, the reason they hated this time of year so much was because last year they woke up on Christmas day buried under tons of coal.

"Christmas it the dumbest holiday in the year" Brick said turning his attention away from the city "yeah it's really dumb" Boomer added "dude that would have to be the dumbest thing you've said all day" Brick said in an annoyed tone "but you said it first" Boomer protested "yeah but it sounds much better when it comes out of my mouth" Brick said smartalically as he pushed Boomer to the floor "hey I know what we can do" Butch said "what" Brick asked "let's go to Townsville and destroy everything to do with Christmas and ruin it for everybody" Butch suggested "dude that is a totally rad idea" Brick exclaimed, he then turned to Boomer who was still on the floor "get up dumb-dumb" he said as he flew off, he was soon joined by his brothers and they continued heading towards Townsville.

Utonium house

Both inside and outside three little girls were decorating the entire house from top to bottom the three girls were Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup otherwise known as the Powerpuff Girls. Blossom was busy making Christmas cookies for the family as well as some for the big guy known as Santa Bubbles had flown into the woods to try and find the perfect Christmas tree and Buttercup was setting up all the lights around the house.

After Bubbles had found the perfect tree she brought it back home, put it into the tree holder and then spun around it putting all the decorations on it, then both she and Buttercup began putting up all the decorations while also making several snowmen out the front.

Both Bubbles and Buttercup flew into the lounge room and shouted "I win, I get to put the star on the tree" I don't think so Blossom said smiling as she was leaning against the fire place while holding a plate stacked with Christmas cookies "aww" both Bubbles and Buttercup groaned sadly "here hold this" Blossom said giving the plate of cookies to Buttercup she then grabbed the star and put it on top of the tree.

When she turned around to retrieve the cookies she saw the plate up against Buttercup face and she could hear crunching. When Blossom took the plate away Buttercups cheeks were stretched to the limit completely filled with the Christmas cookies "what" Buttercup said spewing crumbs in Blossoms face, before Blossom could respond the hot line rang "yes Mayor what's the trouble" Blossom asked "the Rowdyruff Boys are destroying everything to do with Christmas in Townsville" the Mayor said "what! those good for nothing, don't worry Mayor were on it" Blossom said and she hung up.

"Hey Blossom what the problem" Buttercup asked "it's the Rowdyruff Boys" both Bubbles and Buttercup groaned at this "couldn't they have done something bad another day" Buttercup said "come on girls lets go" Blossom said and they then began heading towards Townsville.

Townsville

The Rowdyruff Boys were destroying anything that even remotely had to do with Christmas; they were now beating up a man dressed as Santa "stupid… big… dumb… oaf" Brick said as he continued punching the man in the gut until he was hit in the side of the face and sent skidding along the road the same happened to Butch and Boomer who were holding the man's arms.

"Oh great" Brick said as he got up "and as if this holiday wasn't bad enough now we have to deal with a bunch of sissies" he said brushing his pants "girls lets finish them off once and for all" Blossom said and she charged at Brick "oh yeah" Buttercup said and she flew at Butch Bubbles just got a determined look on her face and she flew at Boomer who was looking at a light display in a shop window.

Blossom vs. Brick

Brick and Blossom flew at each other and began delivering furious blows to each other, Brick then grabbed Blossom's head and began repeatedly kneeing her in the face until she managed to grab it and then gave him a hard headbutt making him let go of her and sending him through three buildings.

As soon as Brick touched the ground he began doing back flips until he was crouching on the side of a building you'd better be prepared for my new move toots Brick muttered as he began to get surrounded in a red aura, Brick then leapt off the building and flew straight at Blossom.

As he was flying at Blossom he began to spin like a top and the red aura started getting hotter and hotter, he then shouted "flaming bullet" and he hit Blossom right in the stomach. the aura around Brick was so hot that that the snow in the area melted, Blossom however felt like her insides were on fire.

Brick while still continuing his attack on Blossom flew up into the air before nose diving straight into the ground breaking two of Blossom's rib bones. Brick then flew up into the air and unleashed a massive blast straight at Blossom, Blossom recovered just in time to dodge the blast and unleash her own which hit Brick in the stomach, she then appeared above him and gave him a hard axe kick to the face sending him crashing to the ground.

As Brick started to get up he started thinking 'now what should I do next... of course that'll be perfect' "hey babe if you thought that attack before was good you haven't seen anything yet" Brick said with a confident smirk "oh really" Blossom replied as she landed on the ground while trying to think of a way to beat him.

Brick then started to get another red aura flowing around his body, it got brighter and brighter until it stopped and retracted into his body which now had a pulsing red glow then at blinding speed he flew straight at Blossom but disappeared "huh?" Blossom said only to be elbowed in the back making her stumble forward she turned around to look at Brick only to be punched in the side of the face Brick then gave her a full on pounding.

Blossom couldn't even defend herself, Brick was just too fast and too strong, Brick then began running around her repeatedly beating her up. After a minute of this Brick finally stopped and Blossom fell to the ground, she now had absolutely no way to defend herself because she was in so much pain that it was agony for her to breath.

"So babe what do you think of my Flaming Hurricane attack" Brick said with a smirk, Blossom only groaned in pain, Brick just smirked, he was about to finish her off when a horrific pain shot throughout his entire body and all of his muscles bulked up to massive sizes before they contracted and he collapsed in pain "I forgot about the after affect of this move" he said in a strained voice as he lay face down on the ground.

Butch vs. Buttercup

Buttercup was constantly firing energy balls at Butch, but he just put up his force field up and absorbed all her blasts "you should just give up my brothers and I have been studying your moves for a while now so we know all of them" Butch said as Buttercup stopped firing energy balls at him and he put down his shield.

"Yeah right as if you and your brothers are smart enough to do that" Buttercup said while crossing her arms "well tell me this have you or your sisters ever combined two or three attacks together" Butch asked "yeah we do heaps of attacks together cosmic cannonball, razzle dazzle and so forth" Buttercup replied "no I mean just you individually" Butch asked "no" Buttercup replied "well I can copycat" Butch said and about 20 more Butches appeared.

Buttercup eyes went wide before she scowled "hey you stole that move from us" she said "yeah but you haven't seen anything yet" the real Butch said then five Butches began to shake as if there was an earthquake, then they disappeared.

The next thing Buttercup knew she was being restrained, one Butch was on her back while wrapping his legs around her waist while also having her in a master lock, the other four Butches were holding her arms and legs.

Buttercup was struggling to get them off but she couldn't, she then looked at the rest of the Butches "inferno" two of the Butches said before they burst into flames the then said "electric boogaloo force field" and they became flaming orbs with electricity flowing around them.

The two orbs shot straight at Buttercup and hit her dead on, one hit her in the face and the other hit her in the chest both of them giving her first degree burns. The five butches holding her let go and disappeared and the two that had attacked her disappeared as well.

"Here's a new one for ha homing atomic snot rocket" the remaining Butches all snorted and spat out dark green snot that began heading straight towards Buttercup. Buttercup saw them all heading towards her and then flew up to avoid them but she then realised that they were following her.

"They're not called _homing_ for nothing" Butch called out Buttercup then began flying around trying to lose them she until she got an idea and a smirk appeared on her face she then began heading straight towards the Butches "huh" they all said she then fired an energy blast at them and disappeared when the energy ball hit the ground it made a lot of dust appear.

The Butches were temporarily blinded by the dust but only the original saw the homing atomic snot rocket's in time and managed to avoid them by flying up in the air but the rest of the Butches were hit by their own attacks making them disappear.

Butch growled at this "nothing but a lucky shot now where did that sissy go" he said he then looked up and saw Buttercups glowing red fist as she punched him straight in the face and sent him crashing straight into the ground.

As he started to get up Buttercup appeared in front of him and began to repeatedly punch him in the stomach while also forcing him back until he was up against the wall of a building. Buttercups arms were now blurs as she began hitting him faster, Butch was now starting to feel sick, he then saw his opportunity and kicked her foot making her lose her balance he then punched her in the face sending her straight to the ground.

Butch then stuck both his hands out at Buttercup and they began to glow green before he rapidly fired energy blasts at her. He kept blasting her for about a minute until he had finally ran out of energy and passed out from exhaustion, when the smoke disappeared Buttercup was lying on the ground unconscious.

Bubbles vs. Boomer

Bubbles had gone to attack Boomer when she realised that he was just looking at a light display in a shop window she stopped "it's stupid" Boomer said and he blew it up she then continued and hit him in the face sending him crashing into a building Boomer then got up and looked straight at Bubbles "hey if you're looking for a fight you ain't gonna find one with me" Boomer said in an annoyed tone.

Bubbles was surprised to hear that "so you don't want to fight me?" She asked "no I don't in fact I'd rather not do anymore damage" Bubbles gave him a suspicious look "why" she asked "because I don't feel like it anymore, is that a crime" Boomer replied "well you still need to be punished" Bubbles said in a stern tone like Blossom would.

Boomer just got a small smirk on his face "you'll have to catch me first" he said and he flew off with Bubbles soon following, the two of them began flying all around Townsville, secretly they were enjoying this little game of cat and mouse.

After a few minutes of this Boomer stopped when he saw his brother Brick lying down on the ground with Blossom also lying down on the ground Boomer then turned to Bubbles "let's call this fight a draw" he said with Bubbles nodding in agreement.

They then both flew down and picked up their injured sibling "Boomer what are you doing attack them" Brick commanded "make me" was Boomers only reply as he slung Brick over his shoulder, Boomer then turned to Bubbles "your other sister is most likely with Butch" he said with Bubbles nodding in agreement they then both flew off to find Buttercup and Butch with Brick complaining the whole way while pounding on Boomer's back.

They soon found Butch and Buttercup who were also unable to fight. After Boomer slung Butch on his other shoulder he turned to Bubbles "see ya" he said before he flew off back to their shack in the forest "bye" Bubbles said quietly before she slung Buttercup over her other shoulder and flew back home her mind constantly on Boomer.

* * *

I've had this idea in my head ever since my first story but I just haven't gotten around to making it up until recently, so tell me what you think of the first chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

When Boomer arrived back home Brick's muscles had stopped aching and he had regained most of his strength and Butch had both woken up and had recovered most of his strength. Boomer then put his brother on the bed and then sat in front of the fire place to keep warm.

Both Brick and Butch were curious as to why Boomer seemed completely unharmed in any way "yo Boomer" Butch said "yes" Boomer replied "why aren't you hurt like us" Butch asked "and why didn't you attack those two sissies like I told you to" Brick asked also "for Butch's question we didn't fight because I didn't want to and for Brick's question I didn't want to as well" Boomer replied sticking his tongue out at them.

Both Brick and Butch were shocked at this but then their looks of shock turned into looks of rage "you mean you didn't fight that big fat cry baby because you didn't want to!" Butch shouted in a furious tone "and you didn't want to destroy that stuck-up bitch that was basically at deaths door also because you didn't want to!" Brick shouted equally as furious, Boomer just nodded.

Both Brick and Butch lunged at Boomer and began to beat him up savagely, after five minutes of this Brick and Butch opened the door "you are no longer our brother so never come back here again" Brick said and both he and Butch put as much energy as they could into their legs and then they kicked Boomer right in the butt which sent him flying straight into Townsville and crashing into a wall before falling and landing on the ground with tears coming out of his now swollen shut eyes.

Utonium house

Thanks to some Chemical X the girls were now fighting fit and were now in their room talking about their fights "I swear if the after affects of Bricks attack hadn't kicked in when they did he probably would have killed me" Blossom said "yeah it's the same here, if Butch hadn't have run out of energy when he did he possibly could have killed me, what about you Bubbles" Buttercup asked "well actually Boomer didn't fight me" Bubbles said in a happy tone "WHAT!" Both Blossom and Buttercup shouted in shock.

"why didn't he fight you" Blossom asked "I don't know he just said that he didn't want to fight me and that he didn't want to do anymore damage because he didn't feel like it anymore" she said, both Blossom and Buttercup shared suspicious looks 'why would Boomer not want to fight Bubbles' "you know girls" Bubbles said making her sisters look at her "I think Boomer could actually be a good guy if he's given the chance" she said "oh please he's a Rowdyruff Boy a good for nothing piece of garbage who's only goal in life is to destroy us" Buttercup said "I'm sorry Bubbles but I'm gonna have to agree" Blossom said agreeing with Buttercup.

Bubbles got angry at this "if he was as bad as you say then you'd be dead now!" she burst out Blossom and Buttercup looked at her in surprise "what do you mean we'd be dead" Blossom asked "Brick ordered Boomer to attack us, if he had of attacked due to your conditions he could have killed you with one simple attack if he had managed to get me away but he didn't all he said was 'make me'" Bubbles replied in a mad tone.

Both Blossom and Buttercup got thoughtful looks on their faces 'maybe he could be good... nah' they both thought, Buttercup then remembered what attacks Butch did to her "you know girls I think we should be extra careful around the Rowdyruff Boys" she said "why" both Blossom and Bubbles said "because they have been observing us and know how to do our attacks and even use them in combos" Buttercup said and then told them what had happened.

When she had finished both Bubbles and Blossom were shocked "so that means that they could find any weaknesses in our attacks and use that to their advantage" Blossom said "exactly so that means that they could possibly beat us for good next time" Buttercup said "girls dinner" the Professor called out Blossom and Buttercup zoomed down stairs with Bubbles slowly following them "I know he could be a good guy" Bubbles said quietly as she entered the kitchen.

Townsville

Boomer with what little vision he had left managed to find his way into an ally to which he sat down on the freezing ice covered ground, he had decided to just wait in the ally until his eyes weren't swollen anymore.

"Maybe if I become a good guy I'll have a better life than the one I have now" he said to himself and began to shiver as the ice cold wind blew through his ripped sweatshirt "I wish I was someplace warmer" he said as he hugged his knees and began to think about warm thoughts.

4 days later

It was now Christmas Eve and everyone in the Utonium house was excited for the arrival of the big guy known as Santa "I hope I get my Killmatic 3000 like I asked for" Buttercup said with her eyes slightly turning to Bubbles before going back "I just want to get the books that I asked for" Blossom said with a smile what about you Bubbles what's the main thing you wanted "well I kindly asked for a giant teddy bear as well as other stuff" Bubbles said in a happy tone.

"Okay girls it's time for bed, we've all got a big day tomorrow" the professor said with a smile, the reason it was going to be a big day was because they were having a huge Christmas lunch with all of their friends so they were going to be busy setting everything up for them. Within 5 minutes the girls were now in bed waiting for their dad to tuck them in after giving them each a kiss he said goodnight and then closed the door.

Several hours later Bubbles was woken up when she heard something land on the roof, she instantly knew who it was and wanted to ask him a question. Within seconds she was on the roof and saw the big guy himself Santa well looks like that's it I don't think I've ever finished delivering present this fast before" Santa said as he looked at his list and then his bag, he was about to leave when he heard a voice behind him "um Santa" he then turned around and saw Bubbles standing in front of him.

"Well, well if it isn't little Bubbles you shouldn't be up now" Santa said "I know but I wanted to ask you something" Bubbles said "for a sweet girl like you, anything" Santa said smiling "on you travels did you by any chance did you give Boomer from the Rowdyruff Boys a present" she asked "well when I went to their shack to give them their _presents _(meaning an avalanche of coal) I only saw Brick and Butch" he then got a smile "would you like me to find him for you" he said knowing that Bubbles had feelings for Boomer.

Santa then took off his hat and pulled out a snow globe the snow in the snow globe began to spin around until Boomer could be seen in it, he was lying on top of an old mattress that was partly covered in snow while using a garbage bag as a pillow and a newspaper as a blanket both Bubbles and Santa got sad looks on their faces.

Santa then put the snow globe back in his hat and turned to Bubbles "Bubbles I've got a job for you" Santa said "what is it" Bubbles asked "I want you to give Boomer that chance to be good" he said before he tapped his nose and Boomers sleeping form appeared in his arm "here" he said as he gave Boomer to Bubbles.

As soon as Boomer was in Bubbles arms she could feel how cold he was "thank you Santa" Bubbles said as she gave him a kiss on the cheek and then flew back inside her nice warm house Santa just smiled as he touched his nose one more time before getting back in his sled and then heading back to the north pole.

With Bubbles

After Bubbles lay Boomer down on their couch she quickly flew off to get a pillow and two blankets for him, when she came back she saw Boomer had stopped shivering and now had a happy smile on his face.

Seeing this made her smile after she had put the pillow under his head she put the blankets on top of him "sweet dreams Boomer" she said quietly and gave him a kiss on the forehead before going back to bed.

The next morning

After being woken up by their dad the three girls flew down stairs to the Christmas tree with their dad right behind them and soon they were all tearing into their presents. When Bubbles was half way through her presents she suddenly remembered that her counterpart was still sleeping on the couch. As Blossom was going through her presents she found a note "huh what's this" she said as she began to read it

Dear Blossom, Buttercup, and John Utonium

I would like to request that Boomer be allowed to stay for Christmas and also given a chance to prove that he can be a good guy, also if you don't do the above you'll all get coal… and lots of it for Christmas next year, remember I'm watching.

From Santa Claus

"Okay I think Santa has been in the North Pole too long" Blossom said "why in the world would he want that idiot Boomer to spend Christmas with us" Buttercup said "besides how are we supposed to find him" Blossom asked no one in particular "uh girls" Bubbles said "what" they replied she then pointed to the couch where Boomer was sleeping and told them what had happened.

After hearing what had happened the girls sighed "okay but if he does one thing bad he's out of here" Buttercup said before they basically dove into the rest of their presents soon there was only one present left, it was addressed to Boomer.

"Might as well wake sleeping beauty up so he can open his present" Buttercup said, Bubbles then flew up to Boomer and began to gently shake him "Boomie wake up" she said softly, Boomer then began to groan as he started to wake up, once he fully got his bearings he realised that he was in the Powerpuff girls house.

He was beginning to panic "you're not gonna kill me are you" he said in a scared voice "no Boomie we want you to spend Christmas with us" Bubbles said with a big smile "really you mean it" Boomer said with a big smile appearing on his face, Bubbles just nodded "yeah you can stay for Christmas... but I get to treat you like garbage" Buttercup said "wow what's the catch" Boomer said "if you treat Boomie badly then you'll answer to me" Bubbles said threateningly to Buttercup, Boomer then hugged Bubbles "thank you" he said as she hugged him back.

The Professor thought it was really cute and that Boomer could become a good guy, Buttercup thought the moment was sick while Blossom still had her doubts about Boomer. After Boomer and Bubbles had stopped hugging Bubbles told Boomer that he had a gift under the tree, when he opened it he found a fresh change of clothing to replace the torn ones he was wearing.

Before he could put them on the professor said that they all needed to have a bath first, Boomers first response was "what's a bath?" everyone moved back slightly the professor sighed "girls have a bath first and then I'll give Boomer one after" he said the girls nodded and flew up stairs.

* * *

so tell me what you think about this chapter was it good or bad, please review ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

After half an hour the girls came down in their party dresses, Boomer thought that they all looked very pretty especially Bubbles but he tried not to laugh at Buttercup who's sour look had increased 10 fold "oh don't you all look adorable" the professor said in a happy voice "yeah you all look very pretty" Boomer said with a smile "okay Boomer I'll give you a bath now the professor said as he picked Boomer up and took him to the bathroom along with his new clothes.

While the professor was giving Boomer a bath he told him about the letter Santa had left and that if he could be 100% good for the entire day he could live with them, Boomer was so happy at hearing that that he hugged the professor. About 15 minutes later Boomer came down with the professor as clean as a whistle, the professor had also fixed his hair up so now it looked the way it did when he was first made by Mojo.

"you look handsome" Bubbles said smiling "why thank you Bubbles" Boomer said with a smile "is it just me or has that idiot learned some manners since he got here" Buttercup whispered to Blossom "yeah I think he has, that or he's just trying to fool us" Blossom whispered back.

A few hours later all the food for the party had arrived thanks to Townsville Catering and soon all the guests began arriving. They were all shocked that the Rowdyruff Boy Boomer was at the party but they all got explanations about why he was there and they all eased up.

About half way through the party Boomer was floating past the window when he saw smoke coming from Townsville he then used his telescope vision and he could see his brothers starting to destroy Townsville. Boomer instantly got a scowl on his face he was about to tell the girls but stopped when he saw how happy they were with their friends and family "I don't want to ruin Christmas for them, besides I'm sure I can take them down" Boomer said before he walked outside and flew off towards Townsville.

Townsville

Brick and Butch were trying to ruin Christmas for everyone by destroying cars and buildings while also setting places on fire "hahaha this is great" Brick said as he grabbed a bus and threw it through a building "you said it" Butch said as he stomped on the ground making huge cracks.

They then stopped when they heard a familiar zooming sound "oh great it's those sissies come to ruin our fun" Brick said in an annoyed tone. The two boys were expecting the Powerpuff Girls to arrive but instead it was just their ex-brother Boomer "oh great it's the blonde haired doofus why are you here" Brick said in his usual arrogant attitude "I'm here to stop you from destroying Townsville" Boomer said with an angry look on his face, he still hated his brothers after what they did to him.

Both Brick and Butch looked at each other before they burst out laughing "hahahahaha oh that's a good one" Brick said wiping a tear from his eye "there's no way you can stop us… unless you can beat both me and Butch in a fight" Brick said "okay one on one" Boomer said with a confident look "okay I'll go first, Butch once I'm done with him you can have what's left" Brick said as Butch got a smirk on his face. Brick and Boomer glared at each other "okay let round one begin" Butch said, both Boomer and Brick flew at each other.

Boomer vs. Brick

Brick was the first to make contact as he socked Boomer in the jaw sending him crashing into a pile of rubble "ha that was easier than I thought it'd be" Brick said, as he began to walk away he was pelted by all the rubble Boomer had crashed into. When the rubble stopped flying Brick turned around and was kicked in the face by Boomer followed by an elbow to the gut and finished with an elbow on the head which sent Brick straight to the ground, Brick quickly recovered and both he and Boomer began an all-out brawl.

Boomer smirked and put his hand out in front of him and a small blue energy ball appeared at the end of it "come on idiot give me your best shot" Brick said before a huge beam of energy came out and completely engulfed Brick when the beam stopped there was a trail that led from Boomer all the way to the sea.

About half way down the trail he saw Brick standing with his arms crossed in front of him 'where did that come from' Brick thought he then got a huge evil looking grin on his face before he flew at Boomer and began to repeatedly punch him in the face.

This kept up until Boomer grabbed both of his hands, Brick then noticed that all of Boomers muscles had bulked up and he was taller now "where did that grin go" Boomer asked Brick while putting his face right up to Brick's.

Boomer held on tightly to Bricks hands and began repeatedly kneeing him in the face and stomach until with one last headbutt he let Brick fall to the ground. When Brick got back up he took several steps back when he noticed Boomer was standing in front of him "what's the matter are you scared of your dumb brother" Boomer said as he wiped some of the blood that was coming out of his mouth off.

"What have you done to yourself" Brick asked trying to buy some time so he could heal "it's pretty much like your flaming hurricane attack only I just raise my power to its maximum and I use my super speed to make sure I'm not slowed down due to my large muscles" Boomer said and he flew at Brick.

Just before Boomer could hit Brick, Brick blasted Boomer right in his right eye "ahhhh my eye" Boomer said as blood began to come out. As Boomer was crying out in pain he shrunk back to his original size and his muscles went back to normal as well "ha looks like you're not as tough as you made yourself out to be" Brick said as he swung his leg out to kick Boomer but Boomer just grabbed it "hey let go of my leg" Brick said before Boomer yanked Brick towards him and hit him so hard in the face it knocked Brick out cold as well as three teeth.

Boomer then turned his attention from his unconscious brother to Butch "so you want to fight me as well or would you rather take this piece of scum and leave" Boomer asked his now twitching brother "fight, fight, fight" Butch said "so be it" Boomer said and he flew at Butch.

Boomer vs. Butch

Boomer was already at a disadvantage in this fight because he had used most of his energy in beating Brick and he could also only see out of one eye thanks to Brick, so now the only thing Boomer could do at the moment was block all of Butches attacks and even that was taking its toll on him.

Butch flew up in the air and came back down at a blinding speed and kicked Boomer so hard in his left arm that it shattered. As Boomer was groaning in pain Butch gave him a roundhouse kick to the head sending Boomer crashing into a building.

As Boomer emerged from the building he began thinking 'come on there has got to be something I can do other than being Butch's punching bag' he thought to himself suddenly he remembered his new power that he hadn't even shown his brothers.

"So barf bag are you ready to give up" Butch said Boomer smirked "I'm only getting started" he said before he started to get bigger and bigger until he was about the same size as he was when he and his ex-brother's were made giant from the Powerpuff Girls kisses.

Butch gulped and took a step back "how did you do that" he asked "two days before you and Brick kicked me out I found out I could do this without being kissed" Boomer replied Butch then got a look of determination on his face "you may be bigger, stronger and tougher but you're still weak" Butch said as he flew at Boomer only to be hit on the head and sent to the ground "or maybe not" Butch said as he got to his only to be kicked by Boomer.

Butch was sent flying through two buildings before Boomer appeared in his path and punched him in the face with his good arm which sent Butch spiralling down towards the ground but he had managed to land on his feet.

Before Butch had a chance to do anything Boomer did a full powered body slam right on top of him. When Boomer stood up he saw a mark of where he had landed and in the centre Butch could be seen lying in a hole the shape of his body "come on Butch I've got one broken arm and I'm blind in one eye how easier could it get for you" Boomer mocked with a huge smirk on his face.

As Butch struggled to get up he started thinking 'I'm going to die if this keeps up... but what can I do' his thoughts were interrupted as Boomer grabbed him and held him up to his face "what's the matter ya scared" Boomer asked the now shaking Butch "n-n-n-" "noticeably I'll say" Boomer said as he let Butch go for just a second before giving him a hard headbutt sending him skidding along the road before he crashed into a fire hydrant and became encased in ice.

Boomer then grabbed the chunk of ice that Butch was encased in and defrosted him with his heat vision, once Butch was completely defrosted Boomer grabbed the still unconscious Brick he put them both back to back before grabbing a street light and wrapping it around their bodies "if you come back to Townsville I won't be as merciful as I am right now" he said before he threw them straight into the mountains where he used to live.

"Well I'd better start heading back" Boomer said before he reverted back to his original size, when he did he realised how weak he actually was at the moment and the pain in his arm and eye was starting to become unbearable, he then began slowly floating back to the Powerpuff girls house hoping that they had something that could fix him up.

* * *

so tell me what you think about this chapter was it good or bad, please review ^_^


	4. Chapter 4

Utonium House

The party had come to an end and the last of the guests were leaving "well looks like that's everyone and seeing as how Boomer didn't do one thing wrong he can live with us" the Professor said "yay, isn't that great Boomie" Bubbles cheered, silence, "hey where is Boomer" Blossom asked suspiciously suddenly there was a knock at the door.

When the Professor opened it both he and the girls were shocked to see Boomer in the condition he was in now "oh my Boomer what happened to you" the Professor asked, Boomer then told them what had happened. When he finished they were all in awe, Boomer had fought his brothers that they wouldn't ruin Christmas for them, after hearing this both Buttercup and Blossoms opinions on Boomer had changed, they no longer distrusted Boomer or thought he was just fooling them so that he could destroy them.

The professor had now noticed that a lot of blood was starting to come out of Boomers right eye "oh my girls quickly take him to the Hospital" the professor said indicating to Boomer's bleeding eye the girl gasped and took both Boomer and the professor as fast and as gently as they could.

Townsville Hospital

The doctor examined Boomer's eye, it was now red and had a big dark red spot on it. "Well, the good news is that it'll heal, no critical damage was done", the doctor said, the Professor, Bubbles, Blossom, and Buttercup gave a huge sighed of relief. "The bad news is that it'll take months, even with medication" the doctor said "I don't care how long, I just don't want to be blinded in one eye" Boomer said with an annoyed look on his face.

"You basically will be...temporally" the doctor said, he then grabbed a small bottle and a dropper. "Now, try to keep the eye open...but be prepared...considering the damage done to your eye, this is going to hurt… a lot" he said, the doctor then held the dropper above Boomer's damaged eye.

He dropped a little droplet on the eye and Boomer shut it immediately when it landed, screaming loudly. "AAAAHH! it burns!" Boomer screamed, "Told you, now try to be a little quieter..." the doctor said. He dropped another droplet into Boomer's eye. Boomer did his best to hold in a scream.

The doctor handed the bottle and dropper to the Professor, "drop this in his eye twice a day every day until that red mark is gone", the doctor ordered, "and tape a piece of cotton over his eye to keep it closed" he finished, "alright" the Professor said and then he, his daughters, and Boomer went back home.

Utonium house

Once they got back home the professor gave Boomer some Chemical X which healed his arm and fixed up all his wounds, but unfortunately it didn't heal his eye "darn, oh well at least the rest of me is healed" Boomer said with a smile "so I can really stay here" Boomer asked to which the professor nodded, Boomer then hugged the professor and said "thank you" before flying up stairs to watch cartoons with the girls.

During one of the commercial breaks Blossom remembered something "hey Boomer" she said "yeah Blossom" he replied "how did you beat both of your brothers" she asked with Buttercup and Bubbles also curious Boomer then told them what had happened during the two fights including his ability to make himself bigger "wow that's amazing Boomie" Bubbles said as she hugged him "yeah I even surprised myself" Boomer said as he started to blush from Bubbles hug.

The next day

In the mountains Brick and Butch had managed to finally get out of the street light that was wrapped around them and were now in fuzzy's shack grumbling "I can't believe Boomer is that strong" Brick said "yeah when he was giant he could have killed us" Butch said "next time we'll attack him together and take him down as quick as possible" Brick said "you really think that we can beat him" Butch asked "yeah, thanks to that blast I gave him he can only see out of one eye now so he'll be at a disadvantage when we fight him" Brick said "awesome" Butch said with a smirk before both of their stomachs began to growl "let's go steal some burgers I'm starving" Brick said while holding his stomach "same here" Butch said as he too held his stomach and together they flew off to the closest fast food place.

One month later

Over the past month Brick and Butch had tried to beat the Powerpuff Girls and Boomer constantly while using every power that they knew as well as the Powerpuff Girls, but with their fights being 2 on 1 and 2 on 1 they didn't have much of a chance against them.

The two boys were now in the park beating up people and taking their money "beating people up is fun" Butch said as he finished beating a nerd up "totally bro" Brick said as he punched a man in the face while knocking several teeth out.

They both began laughing until they were both hit in the face and sent skidding along the ground. When they got up they saw the Powerpuff Girls and Boomer standing in front of them "oh great it's the sissy brigade" Brick said which made Butch laugh "Brick just stop what you're doing and leave or else" Blossom said "what are ya gonna do beat us up ha I'd like to see that" Brick said as he and Butch got ready to attack

Skip to the Rowdyruff Shack

Brick and Butch were now lying on their bed covered in bruises and cuts "I can't believe they beat us up again" Butch said angrily "yeah we should have beaten them this time 'sigh' oh well we'll get them next time" Brick said with Butch nodding in agreement, suddenly the two boys felt something prick their arms before everything went black.

Unknown location

Both Brick and Butch woke up in what looked like a steel cage "ugh were am I" Brick said as he rubbed his aching head "ah finally you two are awake" a voice said, when the two boys were fully awake they realised that they were in a cage they tried to get out but all they did was hurt their hands and feet.

The two boys then noticed a man in front of them "who are you and why did you put us in a cage" Brick demanded "I'm glad you asked that question you see I plan on using you to take over the world' the man said Brick and Butch looked at each other and burst out laughing "hahaha yeah right as if we'd help you" Brick said while laughing.

The man just smirked "I won't be using you exactly I'll just have my scientists examine you, do tests and do experiments on you as well so that we can make an army of super powered humans that'll do whatever I say" the man said "your crazier than Butch here" Brick said as he pointed at his brother "perhaps but ya gotta do what ya gotta do to succeed oh and also you'll be getting a new roommate soon" the man said as he began heading towards the door "oh and encase you're wondering the reason you can't break out of that cage is because 1. it's made out of duranium and 2. you've been injected with a special antidote X that basically turn your power's on and off with the flip of a switch on this remote" he said as he showed them the remote.

"So until your first experiment goodnight" he said as he flipped a switch on the wall and all the lights in the room turned off and then closed the door leaving Brick and Butch in complete darkness "why would they want to use us for their experiments instead of the Powerpuff's" Butch asked Brick "maybe because no one will miss us if we're gone so no one will come looking for us" Brick theorised.

"Wait that guy said we'd be getting a new roommate which has to be Boomer, but if they kidnap him won't the girls come looking for him" Butch said "most likely unless they've thought of a way to get him without anyone going to find him" Brick said with a tear coming to his eye.

Utonium house

It was night time and everyone was asleep while all having pleasant dreams, but what they didn't know was that three men had quietly snuck into their house and were now in Boomer's bedroom, with one quick motion they injected Boomer with the same stuff they had used on Brick and Butch before picking him up and leaving a note in his place. The three men left the house with Boomer and headed over to a van was parked across the street, the three men hopped in the back of the van and drove off back to their headquarters.

All-star Demons Headquarters

Brick and Butch were sleeping on the hard steel floor of their cage when the lights went on and a man called out "wake up you brats" both Brick and Butch's eyes snapped open and they shot up before groaning "we're still here" they said in union.

The man from before walked up to their cage and opened up the top "like I said you'd be getting a new roommate and here he is" he said before he dropped Boomer in the cage when he did a man in a lab coat came through the door "well it looks like it's time for your first test" the man said as he picked up Butch and handed him to the scientist.

Butch struggled with all his might but he couldn't get free from the scientists grasp Brick could only watch in helplessness as he saw his brother being taken away from him. As Brick watched the door close he heard the sound of banging metal, he looked up and saw the man had closed the top of the cage and locked it.

Brick glared at the man "what's your name and why did you kidnap us and not the Powerpuff Girls" Brick demanded, the man turned to him "my name is Raichi and the reason I kidnapped you and your brothers is because no one will miss you if disappeared so no one will come looking for you" Raichi said, 'I knew it' Brick thought.

"Wait you kidnapped Boomer as well so won't the Powerpuff Girls come looking for him" Brick said "yes but we planned for that so we had a forger write a note in Boomer's hand writing to fool those brats and we also wrote a note in your hand writing saying that you decided to leave and never come back" Raichi finished before he walked out of the room leaving Brick to absorb all of the information he had just received.

Meanwhile

At the Utonium residence the professor had just finished making breakfast for everyone "kid's, breakfast" he called out within seconds Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup were at the table ready to eat "good morning girl's did you have a nice sleep" the professor asked "yep" they replied in union "um is Boomer still asleep" the professor asked noticing that he wasn't at the table "I'll go check" Bubbles said and she flew up to Boomers room.

Blossom and Buttercup began to eat their breakfast when they heard Bubbles scream "GIRLS!!!", within seconds Blossom and Buttercup were in Boomer's room ready to fight when they saw Bubbles on the floor crying "Bubbles what's the matter" Blossom asked as Bubbles held out a note.

Dear sissies

I have decided to go back to my brothers because I can't stand being around you three anymore especially Bubbles she's too much of a cry baby, I have also lied about being good I just pretended to be good so I could gain your trust and learn about your weaknesses, so until we meet again you stink.

From your enemy Boomer

Both Blossom and Buttercup became furious at this they had trusted him and he betrayed them and what was worse he had toyed with Bubbles feelings making her cry. Blossom and Buttercup looked at each other and nodded they then turned to the professor "call the kindergarten and tell Miss Keane that we might be late" Blossom said and both she and Buttercup began heading towards the Rowdyruff Shack.

When they arrived they busted the door down the door only to find the place deserted "huh? Where did those pieces of scum go!?" Buttercup exclaimed as Blossom saw a note on the bed and she began to read it out loud.

Dear Powerpuke Girls

My brothers and I have decided to leave and get stronger so when we come back we'll be able to destroy you with ease and then take over the world Rowdyruff style so until then see ya sissies

From your worst enemies the Rowdyruff Boys

"So what should we do" Buttercup asked Blossom had a stern look on her face "we train and get stronger and annihilate any weaknesses we have" Blossom said flatly then both she and Buttercup flew back home both with scowls on their faces.

* * *

so tell me what you think about this chapter was it good or bad, please review ^_^


	5. Chapter 5

1 ½ months later

For the past month and a half the Rowdyruff Boys had had every experiment under the sun done to them, also over the past month and a half Brick and Butch apologized to Boomer for all the bad things they had done to him in the past, Brick had especially apologized to Boomer for what he had done to his eye which wasn't healing anymore due to him not having eye drops to make his eye heal properly, Boomer forgave them so now they were officially brothers again.

They were now sitting in their cage waiting for the next experiment, soon Raichi came through the door with a huge smirk on his face "good news boys we have a brand new experiment to do on you today" the boys just scowled at him "you're all going to get upgrades" he said earning confused looks from the boys, he then opened the top of the cage reached down and grabbed Boomer, before taking him away.

Boomer and his brothers didn't even bother struggling anymore because no matter what they did they still couldn't escape due to their strength, which was unnaturally weaker than most kids their age.

2 hours later

Brick and Butch were nervously waiting for Boomer to come back soon the door opened and Raichi came in holding Boomer "it'll be a few minutes before we're ready for Butch until then have a look at your new and improved brother" he said as he opened the top of the cage and dropped Boomer in.

When Boomer landed he made the sound of metal hitting metal before Raichi closed the cage and left the room. As soon as he left Boomer started to wake up "uh my aching head" he said as he sat up but his voice sounded kind of weird, it had sort of a mechanical sound to it "huh why does my voice sound weird" he said as he looked at his brothers who looked scared of him.

"Hey guys what's the problem, is there something on my face" Boomer asked but when he put his hand on his face he felt the lower half if it was hard and cold he then looked in Brick's eyes to see his reflection and gasped.

From the middle of his face going down just under his eyes in a triangle shape as well as just above his collar bone was made completely out of metal. Boomer then began moving away from Brick out of shock and fright but then realised that he couldn't feel anything in his legs.

He then pulled his pants down to reveal that from his pelvis down was made completely out of metal "wh-what have they done to me" Boomer said with tears coming out of his one visible eye "these must be the upgrades he was talking about" Brick said "does it hurt" Butch asked Boomer just shook his head while making squeaky noises.

The three brothers just sat in silence not really knowing what to say until Raichi came in "ah good to see that your awake, how are those cybernetic attachments we gave you" he asked Boomer who just glared at him "you turned me into a freak!" Boomer shouted at him "why did you give Boomer these cy… whatever to him" Brick demanded "ah you'll find out soon when we start doing more tests on you" Raichi said with a huge smirk on his face making the three boys nervous.

"Until then it's time for Butch to get his upgrades" Raichi said as he opened the top of the cage and grabbed Butch before closing the top of the cage and taking Butch away 'these people are monsters, they make Him look as good as the Powerpuff Girls' Brick thought with his head down

5 hours later

Brick and Butch had now gotten their upgrades, Brick had one third of the left side of his head removed and replaced with a cybernetic attachment which had an eye that looked just like his original one only now he could see how strong someone was and the right side of his torso including his arm had also been replaced with cybernetic attachments.

It was pretty much the same with Butch only his cybernetic attachments were one the opposite sides of Bricks, the three boys could not believe what those people had done to them "how in the world are these thing's supposed to be upgrades" Butch said angrily "I don't know and I don't care anymore" Brick said in a dead voice with his brothers nodding in agreement.

The next day the boy's were woken up when someone come in and turned on the lights almost blinding them, it was Raichi and he was holding something "wake up boys and say hello to your new brother" he said as he dropped a small figure in who looked almost just like them "I'll let you boys get to know each other" Raichi said before he walked out of the room.

The boys just looked at the new arrival as he sat up but when he turned to face them they jumped back in fright the new arrival had a red eye and a dark green eye he also had two different types of hair on the side with the dark green eye he had black spiked up hair and on the side with the red eye he had orange hair with a long piece at the back "well now we know what they did with the body parts they took away from us" Butch said with a gulp.

Boomer walked up to the new arrival "hi I'm Boomer what's your name" Boomer said the new arrivals mouth moved but no sound came out "huh I wonder why he can't speak" Butch said "maybe because they put Boomer's vocal cords in his new throat" Brick theorised "do you have a name" Butch asked the boy looked at him and shook his head "how about Patches" Boomer suggested, the boy smiled and nodded "okay Patches it is and welcome to the Rowdyruff Boys" Brick said and they all gave a group high five.

1 week later

The boys had found out what their new attachments could do, Butch could transform his left arm into a laser cannon and his right eye could do the same as Brick's could, Brick could transform his right arm into a buzz saw, and Boomer found out that he could make wheels appear on his feet and could accelerate to speeds he never could before, the scientists had estimated that his top speed was 1000km per hour.

Right now Boomer was in a room being examined by the scientists "I don't understand he should have activated his laser cannon by now" one of the scientists said to Raichi who were looking through a one way mirror "hmm I wonder if getting him mad will activate it" Raichi said as he walked into the room.

As soon as he walked into the room Boomer immediately got a scowl on his face "oh what's the matter are you angry at me" Raichi asked "no I'm furious" Boomer replied angrily "so how would you feel if I say killed one of your brothers" Raichi asked Boomer's rage started going through the roof at hearing this "yes I think I might start on the one you call Patches maybe that'll get rid of that constant smile on his face" Raichi said, that was it.

The sides of Boomers face separated and a laser cannon came out and fired, it made a huge explosion while also making a hole in the wall that led outside, Boomer without even thinking activated his wheels and ran off as fast as he could away from the place. Raichi saw this and got furious he then ordered all his men to get Boomer and bring him back at any cost. Boomer was now running in a random direction hoping to find a place that could tell him where Townsville was.

2 day later

At Pokey Oaks Kindergarten the Powerpuff Girls were sitting at their usual table but they didn't act like they usually did ever since Boomer _left_ their attitudes had completely changed Blossom barely trusted anyone Buttercup was nearly always angry and Bubbles hadn't smiled, laughed, giggled or shown any kind of happiness since.

Right now they were just drawing random things when the hotline rang Blossom quickly answered it "what's the trouble Mayor" Blossom asked "there's a blue blur going all throughout Townsvi… oh wait now it's heading towards your Kindergarten" the Mayor said "don't worry Mayor we'll get it" Blossom said and hung up "come on girls something's heading this way" Blossom said in a flash the girls were on the street as they saw the blue blur heading towards them

As it got closer it started to slow down until it started to tumble before it stopped at Bubbles feet and it sounded like it was panting profusely "okay who are you" Blossom demanded as the thing started to get up "thank… god… I… finally… found…you" the thing panted out.

When the thing looked up at them they gasped "B-Boomer" Bubbles said with wide eyes "hey Bubbles what's up" Boomer said as he finally caught his breath, he was then grabbed by his shirt and came face to face with Blossom "give me one reason why I shouldn't kill you right now" she said menacingly "what are you talking about, why would you want to kill me" Boomer asked "don't play dumb, we know what you did, you basically told us your plan in the note you left" Blossom said angrily while pulling her hand back ready to hit him.

"Look that wasn't me, my brothers and I were kidnapped and for the time we've been gone we've been basically used as lab rats" Boomer said "you expect us to believe that" Buttercup said "hey how else do you explain these cybernetic attachments" Boomer said in an annoyed tone.

Before Blossom or Buttercup could say anything Boomer was taken out of Blossom's grip and embraced in a hug from Bubbles "I believe you Boomie" she said with Boomer hugging her in return "thank you" he said with tears coming out of his exposed eye.

Once Boomer and Bubbles stopped hugging Boomer turned to Blossom and Buttercup "we have to go and save my brothers" he said "WHAT! Why in the world would we save those two pieces of scum?" Blossom asked "especially after what they did to you" Bubbles added "look they apologized for what they did and I forgave them so let's go save them" Boomer said "no way" Buttercup said angrily.

Boomer got angry at this "if you were real superheroes then you would save them regardless of who they are or what they've done" he said the girls were silent until Blossom sighed "fine we'll go save them" she said "thank you Blossom" Boomer said with a smile before they started to hear a helicopter approaching.

When they saw it Boomer began shaking "they've come to get me" he said the girls got angry at this and flew at the helicopter, soon the helicopter was in pieces and the men inside had been captured and the Powerpuff Girls were taking them to the police station, but Blossom was curious about something.

"Hey Boomer" Blossom said "yeah" he replied "why are you holding onto Bubbles cant you fly" she asked "my brothers and I had antidote X poured on us so we don't have superpowers anymore that's why I ran here instead of flying" Boomer explained the girls were shocked at this "but wait how did you run so fast if you don't have any superpowers" Bubbles asked, Boomer then explained about the wheels in his legs.

They soon arrived at the police station and after half an hour they got the information they needed "perfect now let's go and save your brothers Brick and Butch" Blossom finished with a slight annoyance in her voice "well actually I have another brother now" Boomer said "huh" the three girls said "did the guys who kidnapped you make a new Rowdyruff Boy" Blossom asked "uh well actually let's put it this way, what do you think they did with the pieces of our body they took off" Boomer said, the girls were speechless at this "so you have a Frankenstein for a brother" Buttercup said "technically yes but we call him Patches" Boomer said with a smile as Bubbles grabbed him around the waist and they began heading towards All-star Demons Headquarters.

* * *

so tell me what you think about this chapter was it good or bad, please review ^_^


	6. Chapter 6

All-star Demons Headquarters

Raichi was furious that Boomer had escaped "why did we install those wheels in his legs" he said angrily, when Brick, Butch, and Patches had heard that Boomer had escaped their spirits for freedom had shot through the roof and were hoping that Boomer would be able to get help and rescue them.

A man then walked up to Raichi "sir we have bad news" the man said "what is it" Raichi asked "the Powerpuff Girls are headed towards here" the man said "so we'll render them unconscious like we did with these brats" Raichi said as he pointed at the boys "but unfortunately they're being accompanied by the police" the man said "WHAT!!!" Raichi shouted "hahaha this day just keeps getting better and better" Brick laughed out "hahaha if there is a god he must be good for letting us escape your evil clutches" Butch also laughed out, Patches was also laughing but no sound was coming out.

"Silence!" Raichi exclaimed as he pulled out a remote and flipped a switch on it which caused electricity to surge throughout the whole cage shocking the three boys, but no amount of pain could overcome the joy that the three boys were feeling and they continued laughing.

Soon the gates had been broken down by the Powerpuff Girls and the police began storming through All-star Demons Headquarters, while the Powerpuff Girls began following the familiar laughing of Brick and Butch.

They then busted down the door and saw Brick Butch and Patches laughing their heads off in a cage also with cybernetic attachments on them like Boomer. They also saw a man who had a remote in his hand "he's the one who did all of this" Boomer said pointing at Raichi who was now backing away from them.

Bubbles then let go of Boomer "he also has a remote on him that can turn our powers on and off" Boomer said Bubbles then flew over to the man and knocked him out with one hard punch to the face, she then began searching him for the remote while Blossom turned off the electricity to the cage using the remote that Raichi was holding.

Buttercup then opened the top of the cage and tipped it over making the three boys who had now stopped laughing fall out, Boomer then ran over to his brothers and they all embraced in a big hug as Bubbles found the remote and turned it off giving them their powers back before crushing it.

The four boys realising that they had their powers back flew towards the girls and thanked them profusely for saving them. Soon Raichi and all the scientists were all being taken away in the police cars which then drove off to the nearest prison while the Powerpuff Girls and the Rowdyruff Boys flew back home.

Once they were floating above the Rowdyruff Boys shack Brick and Butch were about to head inside when Blossom stopped them "wait guys" they stopped and looked at her "'sigh' if you promise to be good you can stay with us" Blossom said "really" Both Brick and Butch asked Blossom just smiled they both looked at each other and said "thank you" before they started heading towards the girls house.

When they arrived home the professor was both shocked and disturbed, shocked that the Rowdyruff Boys were here and that Blossom had invited them to live with them and disturbed at their cybernetic attachments and that Patches was made out of their removed body parts. After an explanation of what had happened he fully agreed to let the boy live with them and he'd also see if he could regenerate all the boy's missing organic parts.

A week later

The boys had adjusted well to living with the Powerpuff Girls and being good guys, but it was a bit hard for Patches because he couldn't talk and he couldn't make hand signs because he didn't have figures, but still he always had a smile on his face. The professor had also being trying to make a chemical that could regenerate Brick, Boomer, and Butch's missing organic parts, and he had finally succeeded.

"Kid's could you come here please" the professor called out, within seconds they were all standing in front of him "what's the matter dad" Bubbles asked "I have finally made a chemical that will restore the boy's missing organic parts" he said proudly while holding three test tubes full of a blue liquid.

He then gave one each to Brick, Boomer, and Butch to which they gulped down fast. At first nothing happened but then they started to shake before the cybernetic attachments flew off and in their place was the missing organic part, the cybernetic attachment Boomer had split in half revealing a new mouth and that his head was fully connected to his shoulders and his eye was now fully healed, the boys were finally back to normal.

They all began jumping around and cheering that the boys were back to normal "I also have another surprise" the professor said everyone stopped at this he then showed them a test tube filled with a red liquid which he gave to Patches "drink it and you'll be able to speak" the professor said Patches eyes went wide and he quickly gulped the liquid down.

Everyone leaned in to hear what Patches sounded like "okay you guys are starting to creep me out" Patches said his voice sounded almost exactly like Bubbles when she tried to imitate Boomer, everyone's eyes went wide and Patches got a smile so big his face almost split in half.

"I can finally talk" Patches said and then was embraced in a huge group hug by his brothers the Powerpuff Girls and the professor, the girls and boys flew up stairs to watch cartoons while the professor stayed in his lab.

As the professor began working on another experiment he noticed the cybernetic attachments that had been on the boys lying on the floor "hmm I wonder" he said as he grabbed the pieces and began putting them together.

About an hour later he had combined all the pieces together to make a robot "ah finally done" he said as he picked up a remote and flipped the switch on it, the robot began to move and looked straight at him "I am Mecharuff how may I assist you" he said in a heavily-processed robotic monotone that had a tiny bit of Boomer's voice in it. The professor smiled "ah good just what I need, a lab assistant" he said and he began giving Mecharuff a few tasks to do while he worked on his latest experiment.

The next day

The Rowdyruff Boys were told to clean their room which was easy thanks to their superpowers, but little did they know that they were gonna have the adventure of a life time, as Boomer was cleaning and fixing up the books on the book shelf he noticed something behind it covered in a white sheet.

"Hey guys look what I found" he said as he lifted the covered object up "well show us what it is idiot" Brick said, even though Brick and Butch were good now their attitudes were still the same Brick an egomaniac and Butch less of a psycho that he used to be, but the girls didn't care as long as they were good that's all that mattered to them.

When Boomer removed the sheet he was now holding a love heart shaped object with a swirling rainbow coloured vortex in the middle "what the?" the four boys said before they were all sucked into it and because no one was holding it, it fell and broke to pieces before turning back into a normal mirror.

* * *

not as big as most of my other ones but there is going to be some fights in my next chapter, so tell me what you think about this chapter was it good or bad, please review ^_^


	7. Chapter 7

_**Previously:**_ _when Boomer removed the sheet he was now holding a love heart shaped object with a swirling rainbow coloured vortex in the middle "what the?" the four boys said before they were all sucked into it and because no one was holding it, it fell and broke to pieces before turning back into a normal mirror._

The four boys then landed in a room that looked like the Powerpuff girls only the all objects in the room looked evil, "well that was weird" Patches said "where are we" Butch said while rubbing his head "did we just get sucked into that thing" Brick said, they then heard cracking behind them.

The four boys turned around saw another swirling vortex that looked the same as the one that was in the heart shaped object Boomer had found only cracks were appearing on it before it shattered and pieces of mirror fell all over the floor.

The boys looked at the pieces on the floor "uh oh" they all said in union "so where do you think we are" Brick asked as he looked out of one of the diamond shaped window "I think I know" Boomer said with everyone looking at them he then told them about how the Powerpuff Girls had gone to a parallel universe through their mirror "that must have been what it was" Brick said so how do we get back "uh maybe the parallel version of Mojo could help us" Boomer suggested "great idea Boomer okay lets go" Brick said and they flew off towards Jomo Momo's lab was.

They figured that it would be in the same place Mojo's lab was, but as they entered the town they looked around in awe at all of the destroyed buildings "I take it that the parallel Powerpuff's did this" Boomer said yes we did a voice said from behind them.

The four boys turned around and their eyes went wide, floating in front of them were the parallel versions of the Powerpuff Girls, the Powerpunk Girls, and floating next to them were what must be the parallel versions of them "Who are you" Patches asked

"I'm Berserk" the Parallel Blossom said

"I'm Brat" the parallel Bubbles said

"And I'm Brute" the parallel Buttercup said

"And were the Powerpunk Girls" they said in union

"And what about you" Brick asked pointing at the parallel versions of themselves

"I'm Blaze" the parallel Brick said, he had crimson red eyes, instead of a cap like Brick he had headband on that had spikes on it, his hair looked the same as Brick's only it was a bit longer at the back and much more messier, he was wearing a crimson red T-shirt and even darker red cargo pants as well as sneakers with red laces.

"I'm Brawl" the parallel Boomer said, he had navy blue eyes, his hair looked like Boomers only it was longer and had an extra strip of hair on each side, around his neck he had a steel chain necklace that had a skull with a snake wrapped around it, he was wearing a dark blue T-shirt with a navy blue tank top over it and even darker blue cargo pants as well as sneakers with dark blue laces.

"And I'm Bomb" the parallel Butch said, he had forest green eyes, his hair was like Butches only shorter, he had two steel chains on his body that crossed his front in an X shape, he was wearing a forest green tank top and even darker green cargo pants as well as sneakers with dark green laces.

"And we're the Rowdyriot Boys" they said in union "so who made you" Butch asked "well seeing as how that stupid monkey Jomo couldn't beat them" Blaze said pointing at the Powerpunk Girls "he decided to fight fire with fire, he used trims, slugs, and a kitty cat's tail and thus resulting in us" Blaze finished with an evil smirk.

"Well if you don't mind us we'll be on our way now" Brick said as he and the rest of the Rowdyruff Boys turned around "I'm sorry but we have to kill you now" Blaze said "so you're going to fight us" Boomer asked "actually were going to fight you and then kill you" Brawl said the Rowdyruff Boys all looked at each other and burst out laughing "yeah right on your best day you couldn't fight a cold" Butch said this made the Rowdyriot's and the Powerpunk's angry and they flew at the Rowdyruff's "I guess this starts round one" Brick said as he and his brothers flew at their parallel selves.

Back in the Powerpuff universe

The Powerpuff Girls had just finished cleaning their room when the professor called out "kid's lunch!" "oh boy" the girls said and they flew down stairs and stopped in their seats, in front of them was a plate with two peanut butter and jam sandwiches each "uh do you know where the boys are" the Professor asked "probably still cleaning that dump that they call a room" Buttercup said "I'll go get them" Blossom said and she flew off to the boys room.

When she arrived she found the room completely spotless but the boys weren't around she then noticed the broken mirror on the floor and flashes of what had happened with the Powerpunk Girls came into her head "GIRLS!" she screamed in seconds the girls arrived at the Rowdyruff's room and saw Blossom examining a broken mirror, both Bubbles and Buttercups eyes went wide when they saw the mirror.

"Blossom is that the mirror that leads to the Powerpunk's universe" Buttercup asked "yes it is, the boys must have gone thru it and it must have fallen and broke" Blossom said "so now they're stuck in that universe forever" Bubbles said with tears in her eyes Blossom also looked sad "I'm afraid so" she said Buttercup just had a sad look but the professor had a thoughtful one.

"Girls I just had an idea" the professor said the girls then looked straight at him "why don't you just put the mirror back together again" he suggested the girl's eyes went wide and then they spun around the room collecting all the pieces and then began putting it back together until it was complete, then a rainbow coloured swirling vortex faded in and sucked the girls in "I hope you're going to be okay" the professor said as he went to his lab to go get some antidote X to use encase one of the Powerpunk girls came thru.

Back in the Powerpunk's universe

Brick vs. Blaze

Brick and Blaze seemed evenly matched; their fight could go either way, Brick elbowed Blaze in the back sending him to the ground, but just before Blaze hit it he managed to stop himself and gently land on his feat.

"That no good piece of scum" Blaze said he then looked up and was instantly kneed in the face "ah my face" Blaze said as he put his hands on his face and stumbled back, Brick then flew behind Blaze and kicked him in the back of the head sending him flying forward and crash thru a building before he managed to get into an upright position and skidded along the ground before stopping.

When he looked up he saw Brick flying straight towards him, he then fired an energy ball at Brick but he just dodged it and kneed Blaze in the stomach followed by an elbow to the Back of his head again, and then Brick began to repeatedly kick Blaze in the face until Blaze grabbed both of Bricks legs and slammed him to the ground before blasting Brick "Hell's rain" Blaze said and he began to rapidly fire energy balls at Brick which resulted in making a huge crater with Brick in the middle smoking.

Blaze was now floating over the crater panting "I must admit you were a very strong opponent but you weren't strong enough to beat me" Blaze said, suddenly Brick shot up and fired an energy blast that hit Blaze in the stomach making him fall to the ground "you're gonna have to try harder to beat me" Brick said "how… how did you survive that" Blaze asked "it's simple, I'm stronger than you" Brick said with a smirk on his face.

Blaze got angry at this he then began to try and hit Brick by throwing a few punches and kicks but Brick just dodged them effortlessly before he grabbed both of Blaze's hands and kicked him hard in the gut making him cough up blood. Brick scowled as the blood went on his shirt he then grabbed Blaze's head and head butted him eight times before he let go and punched him in the face making him fall to the ground.

Brick was now looking down at Blaze who now had tears in his eyes "please, have mercy" he said to Brick, Brick just glared at Blaze before he turned around and flew off to see if his brothers needed assistance, but unfortunately what Brick didn't know was that Blaze was powering up a finishing move "TAKE THIS!!!" Blaze shouted and unleashed a huge energy blast at Brick.

Brick heard the blast heading towards him and became overcome with anger, "YOU FOOL!" Brick shouted as he turned around fired an energy blast that consumed both Blaze and his attack, this was followed by a massive explosion that shook the whole city. When the smoke cleared the only remains of Blaze was a singed kitty cat tail "idiot" Brick muttered before he flew off.

Boomer vs. Brawl

Boomer and Brawl were the fastest out of their siblings so now they were moving so fast they just looked like blue blurs, Boomer and Brawl had just separated from each other after they had punched the other in the face.

The two super powered kids were now glaring at each other before Boomer made his signature lightning bat while Brawl made a lightning sword and they began having a semi sword fight. Every time their weapons connected the sound of thunder could be heard, this continued until their weapons broke under the force of their attacks "you're a very good fighter" Brawl commented "same with you" Boomer said before he flew straight at Brawl and socked him in the jaw.

As Boomer hit Brawl in the jaw Brawl just smiled evilly as he grabbed Boomer's arm and began spinning around and around before he let go sending Boomer crashing thru several buildings before reappearing in his path and axe kicked him in the face sending him crashing to the ground.

When Boomer opened his eyes he saw Brawl flying straight towards him with a glowing fist Boomer quickly jumped out of the way and began doing back flips as Brawl punched the ground making an explosion.

When Boomer stopped he was now standing upright "that was a lucky dodge and you know it" Brawl said as he glared at Boomer who was just smirking "maybe this'll wipe that smirk off your face" Brawl said as he pulled one arm back which began to glow blue, Boomer braced himself for the attack, "prepare yourself because this'll be the last attack you'll ever see" Brawl said "bring it on" Boomer said "COSMIC FLASH!!!" Brawl said and unleashed a massive light blue beam of energy that hit Boomer dead on.

When the beam finished Brawl was panting, he had used nearly all of his energy in that one blast also his extended arm was now smoking. "I… hope… you like… death" Brawl panted out but his eyes went wide in horror when the smoke cleared, Boomer was still standing, he had his arms crossed in front of him he was covered in scratches and cuts and the skin and muscle on his right arm was now completely gone showing his bones, but strangely he didn't feel a thing.

"h-how d-did you survive that" Brawl said shaking in fear "I put up a shield that protected me from most of the blast but I must admit that that was an extremely powerful attack" Boomer said as he tried not to freak out at the site of his arm. Brawl growled at this before he smirked "oh yeah well this time my last one will feel like a tickle" he said as he began to do the same attack again.

Boomer's eyes went wide at this "are you insane you'll kill yourself if you do that again, just give up there's no shame in losing" Boomer said "hahaha yeah right you just want me to give up so you can win well that ain't gonna happen" Brawl said and continued powering up his attack.

"This is the end of you CO" but that was all he got to say before Boomer reappeared behind him and kicked him in the back of the head. Brawl began to fall forward with the glowing disappearing from his hand as he landed on his face unconscious "you'll thank me for this later" Boomer said and he flew off.

Butch vs. Bomb

Butch and Bomb were having an all-out brawl Bomb was now trying to kick Butch in the face but Butch just blocked them all until he grabbed one of Bomb's legs and swung him around before let go and sent him crashing into a small building.

Butch then made a green ball of energy in his hand "take this" he said a threw it straight at the building making it explode "well that takes care of him" Butch said as he dusted his hands off, he was about to fly off when he was hit by something that made a powerful explosion.

When the smoke from the explosion was blown away by the wind Butch could be seen holding his arm which was now bleeding. Butch growled at this, he turned towards the destroyed building and saw Bomb standing with his arms crossed and a big grin on his face "what do you think of my atomic spit bombs" Bomb said "pretty good, you made my arm bleed" Butch said as he looked at his arm.

Butch then got an evil smile on his face "but tell me, what do you think of my version, homing atomic snot rocket" Butch said as he snorted and spat out dark green snot that began heading straight towards Bomb, Bomb just flew up in the air "ha you missed, huh?" Bomb said as Butches attack curved straight up, before Bomb could move he was hit by Butches attack resulting in a massive explosion.

When the smoke cleared Bomb could be seen with cuts all over him and a furious look on his face "why you lousy piece of scum" Bomb said and he flew straight at Butch with his left leg glowing nuclear kick he said and the second his glowing leg hit Butch it caused a huge explosion that sent Butch skidding along the ground before crashing into a lamp post making a dent the shape of his head.

"Rapid spit bomb" Bomb said before he began spitting out his spit bombs like a machine gun, when Butch opened his eyes he saw all the spit bombs heading straight towards him "oh crap" he said as he was pelted by hundreds of Bomb's spit bomb's. This kept going until Bomb finally ran out of spit "man my mouth is as dry as a desert" he said as he looked at the huge cloud of black smoke.

Bomb just had a huge smirk on his face "finally I beat him" he said, but when the smoke cleared he saw Butch was now surrounded by a green force field "you're gonna have to do better than that" Butch said as the force field disappeared. Bomb had now gone red in the face from anger he had been using all of his best attacks on Butch but nothing had fully worked 'there has to be something, something that I haven't tried yet come on think, think' he thought almost ripping his hair out from frustration.

"What's the matter, are you having a nervous breakdown" Butch asked "no NOOO I'LL BEAT YOU!!!" Bomb screamed and he flew straight at Butch while tearing up the ground, Butch just smirked as his hand began to glow green. Just before Bomb could hit Butch, Butch ducked and Bomb went straight over him, Bomb stopped and turned around to face Butch whose hand had stopped glowing and was now looking at Bomb with a smirk.

Before Bomb could attack Butch again his eyes and mouth went wide open as a red line appeared right down the middle of him and one half went forward and the other half went back, Butch had sliced Bomb right down the middle.

The second the two pieces hit the ground they exploded, when the smoke cleared the only remains of Bomb was three burnt slugs "well so much for him I should go see if my brothers need help" Butch said and he flew off.

Patches vs. the Powerpunk Girls

Patches was getting the living snot beaten out of him because it was one on three, but still he was managing to hold his own. Patches grabbed Brute's arm and tossed her straight at Brat only for Berserk to grab both of his arms pulled them behind him "let go" Patches said while struggling to get out of Berserks grip "girls hold him" Berserk said to Brat and Brute.

Brute got Patches in a master lock while wrapping her legs around his, fully restraining him. Berserk then grabbed his left arm while Brat grabbed his right "okay Brat do what I do" Berserk said as she put one hand on his fore arm and the other on his upper arm she then put her foot on his elbow and pulled making his arm bend backwards which made Patches scream in great pain.

Brat then did the same to Patches other arm, making him scream in even more pain, then just for fun they began twisting and bending his now broken arms Patches continued screaming until he passed out from the pain. "I have an idea" Brute said as she had her arm wrapped around Patches neck "what" both Brat and Berserk asked "lets blast this Frankenstein to bits" Brute suggested "oh yeah" Brat and Berserk said in union, Brute then let him go and watched him fall while powering up their finishing move.

Just before Patches hit the ground he disappeared and they were all kicked in the side of the head. When they looked to see who had hit them they saw the Powerpuff Girls and the Rowdyruff Boys with Brick holding Patches.

"What happened to our boyfriends" Brat demanded the boys just smirked "I blew Blaze up" Brick said "I sliced Bomb in half" Butch said "and I knocked Brawl out" Boomer said with his brother's now looking at him "look I don't have it in me any more to kill" Boomer said with his brother's understanding, Brat heard this and immediately flew off to find her boyfriend.

Both Berserk and Brute were furious at the Rowdyruff Boys for what they did to their boyfriends "you're gonna pay for that" they said "oh really" Brick said he then turned to the Powerpuff Girls "would you girls like to beat up these bitches" Brick asked "yeah I wanna get some pay back" Buttercup said with Blossom and Bubbles agreeing.

"Okay then if you want to get your asses handed to you again come at us with all you've got" Brat said "gladly" Buttercup said as she flew at Brute only to be punched in the face and sent flying through three buildings before Brute appeared in front of her. Just as Buttercup was about to fly straight past her she grabbed her leg and tossed her to the ground "all too easy" Brute said as she looked down at Buttercup who could now barely move.

Bubbles and Blossom suffered similar fates, "they're just to strong" Blossom said as she tried to stand up "Blossom leave these bitches to us you just take care of Patches for us" Brick said as he gave her the unconscious Patches "but you can't beat them, especially with the way Boomer's arm is" Blossom said "ah don't worry we'll beat them" Brick said with a confident smirk.

Brick then turned to his brothers "come on guys it's time we use the new move" he said Boomer and Butch smirked as they began to float down to their brother "what new move" Blossom asked "okay boys form Terrible Tinder Tiger" Brick said the boys then flew straight towards Berserk and Brute and as they did they all got a blue aura around them and then they came together and formed a Tiger made of blue fire that chomped down on the girls.

It then spat out the third degree burnt girls making them crash to the ground before turning them to ashes with a blast of white hot fire that came from the tiger's mouth before it dispersed to reveal the Rowdyruff Boys who looked exhausted as they floated down to them.

"That was amazing!" Buttercup exclaimed "thanks Buttercup" Butch said with a smirk "well, now that they're all out of the way I would like to ask how you girls got here" Brick asked "we fixed the mirror in our universe thus fixing the one in this universe" Blossom explained "all right so now we can go home" Butch said and "hopefully get our wounds healed" Boomer said looking at his arm.

"Okay let's go" Blossom said as she and the others began heading back towards the Powerpunk Girls house, but what they didn't know was that Brat and the now conscious Brawl had been watching the whole thing "those assholes are gonna pay for what they did to our siblings" Brawl said "yeah but how its seven against two" Brat said in an annoyed voice as she saw the puffs and ruffs heading towards their house to get back to their universe.

Brawl began thinking of a way to get back at them before an idea hit him "I know" Brawl said "what?" Brat asked "well you know that Her is the ultimate good here right" Brawl said "yeah" Brat replied "so maybe the Her in their universe is the ultimate evil and could maybe bring our siblings back to life like the Her in our universe, only she revives the good" Brawl finished with a smirk.

"Brawl you are a genius" Brat said Brawl just smiled "I know but we should head to their universe in ASAP" Brawl said "why" Brat asked "because they're probably about to have lunch now so they won't know if we enter their house" Brawl finished "you're a freaking genius, let's go" Brat said and they both began heading back to their house.

* * *

so tell me what you think about this chapter was it good or bad, please review ^_^


	8. Chapter 8

The puffs and ruffs had just entered the Powerpunk Girls room "next stop, home" Butch said and they all began flying through the now fixed up mirror as soon as Buttercup went through Brawl and Brat arrived and began using their super hearing to hear what was happening.

In the Powerpuff's universe

The puffs and ruffs came out of the mirror one by one and landed in a huge pile "get off of me" Butch said as he lifted them all up and tossed them all to the other side of the room "ah good you… good lord we should get you all healed right away follow me" the professor said and they all began to head down to his lab.

A few seconds later Brat and Brawl came thru and as quietly as possible they floated out of the Rowdyruff's room and into the Powerpuff's before flying out the window and began heading to Townsville with evil smirks on their faces.

The professor's lab

The seven super powered kids had now had all their injuries healed up "thanks professor" Bubbles said and gave him a hug 'suck up' the rest thought "well kids I do believe it was lunch time before all of this started" the professor said "yay" the kids exclaimed they were about to fly up stairs when they heard a voice "how may I assist you".

They all turned around and their eyes went wide standing in front of them was Mecharuff they then turned to the professor for an explanation "I saw the remaining pieces on the ground and I made a lab assistant for myself he's completely harmless and I'll do anything you say" the professor said "well as long as it's not evil" Blossom said while examining Mecharuff "oh no he's just a mindless machine" the professor said with the kids just looking at it "come on kids lets all go have lunch" the professor said and they all went up stairs to eat.

Meanwhile

Brat and Brawl had found Him's lair and were now about to make a crash entrance "grr I can't believe my son's teamed up with those retched Powerpuff Girls 'sigh' now they're completely unbeatable, if only there was some way or someone who could knock them down a peg" Him said suddenly something crashed into his lair.

Him turned around to see who the intruder was "**who dare's enter my lair**" Him said in his evil voice, his evil face then turned into an annoyed one "why did you two brat's crash through my roof" he asked "because we want your help" Brat said "why would a Powerpuff Girl need my help" Him asked with a smirk "first of all we're not those stupid Powerpuff Girls second I'm Brat and this is my boyfriend Brawl and third we're from a parallel universe" Brat said Him's eyes went wide at this.

"Now why do you need my help" Him asked "we were wondering if you could revive our siblings" Brawl replied "and why would I do that" Him asked because if you revive our siblings and gave them and us a slight power boost we'd be able to annihilate them" Brawl said Him's eyes lit up "some revived siblings and a power boost coming right up" Him said as he opened his claws and red smoke began to come out which engulfed Brawl and Brat.

When the smoke cleared four new kids had appeared hmm 'so these are the parallel versions of the Powerpuff's and Rowdyruff's… interesting' Him thought to himself "huh? How are we alive" Berserk asked "I revived you" Him said "are you Her's brother" Bomb asked "no I'm not, you're in the Powerpuff's universe now, **and here I'm the ultimate evil**" Him said in his evil voice.

"So why did you bring us back to life" Blaze asked "well because they asked me to" Him said pointing at Brat and Brawl "and also they said that if I revive you while also giving you a power boost you'd be able to destroy those Powerpuff brats, now I suggest you leave now" Him said and within seconds the Powerpunk's and Rowdyriot's flew through the roof and began heading back to the Powerpuff's house.

Utonium house

The puff's and ruff's had now finished lunch and were now watching cartoons completely unaware of the danger approaching "hey Boomer" Brick said "yeah" Boomer replied "I wanna know something" "what is it" "why did you just knock that guy out instead of destroying him" Boomer then told them all what had exactly happened.

When he had finished everyone was looking at him in awe "you really are the kindest Rowdyruff" Bubbles said and she hugged Boomer "well personally I'm amazed that you were able to survive as long as you did against those three bitches" Butch said to Patches "well I do have both yours and Bricks strength" Patches said with a proud smile on his face, suddenly the front door came off its hinges and flew across the room.

The puffs and ruffs were ready to fight the intruder, but when they saw who it was their eyes went wide "but how we killed you!" Brick exclaimed "yeah you did but leaving Brawl alive is one mistake you won't soon forget" Berserk said Brawl then told them what he and Brat did.

Brick growled at this he then turned to Blossom "Blossom, you Bubbles and Buttercup fight the Rowdyriot Boys and we'll fight the Powerpunk Girls" Brick said "let's go" Blossom said and they all flew at each other and with one hard punch the puff's and ruff's sent their alternate selves straight into Townsville and then followed them before continuing their fights.

Blossom vs. Blaze

Blossom was trying to hit Blaze but he just kept dodging her hits until he grabbed her head and smashed her face on his knee followed by a kick to the gut and then a punch to the face that sent her flying straight into the ground, making a hole the shape of her body.

As Blaze looked down at the hole Blossom shot out and head butted him in the stomach making him cough out blood, she then began punching him so fast in the stomach that her arms became blur's. This continued until he grabbed both of her hands and kicked her with both feet in the face sending her crashing into the pavement.

When Blossom stood up she realised that her mouth was full of gravel which she spat out "uh that was disgusting, hey a dollar" she said as she put it in her pocket before she turned around blocked a kick from Blaze "ha your gonna have to try harder than that to beat me" Blossom said "okay then how about I go all out" Blaze said and a red aura began surrounding him.

'This might be like Brick's Flaming Hurricane attack' Blossom thought as she braced herself for the attack "Raging Inferno attack" Blaze said as the aura around him turned into flames and he flew straight at Blossom and socked her in the jaw leaving a second degree burn mark on her face he then began to punch and kick her both burning her skin and breaking some bones.

When he stopped Blossom was just lying down on the ground covered in second and third degree burns most of her clothes had been burnt off and both of her legs were broken as well as her jaw. "Ha you truly are pathetic" Blaze said as he began walking up to her ready to end it 'please be an after effect please be an after effect' Blossom begged and then just like Brick a horrific pain shot throughout his entire body and all of his muscles bulked up to massive sizes before they contracted and he collapsed in pain, Blossom just smiled "thank god" she said before she passed out.

Buttercup vs. Bomb

Buttercup and Bomb were evenly matched each one delivering one devastating blow after another to their opponent until they finally broke apart after they had punched the other in the face "I must admit that you're really giving me a run for my money, but don't let that go to your head you still have no chance of beating me" Bomb said "oh yeah well we'll see about that" Buttercup said and she flew at Bomb.

Bomb saw Buttercup heading towards him, but just before he could hit her she disappeared "huh?" Bomb said before he was axe kicked on top of the head and sent straight to the ground and made a huge crater upon impact.

Bomb was starting to get angry but then an evil smirk came to his face and he jumped out of the crater and landed on the road, he then looked up at Buttercup who was still in the air "hey bitch tell me what you think of this attack" Bomb said and he made a huge glowing disk appear above his hand and he threw it at her. Buttercup saw the attack coming and flew up to avoid it only to find out that it was following her, she began flying all around Townsville with the disk hot on her tail.

'Oh man I'm gonna be sliced in half by that thing wait I've got it' she thought and she began flying down towards Bomb "huh? she thinks she can pull up at the last second and make the disk hit me, ha as if I'm stupid enough to be cut by my own attack" Bomb said as Buttercup was headed towards him she fired an energy blast at him before disappearing.

Bomb saw his attack heading towards him as well as Buttercups he then flew up both avoiding Buttercups attack and lost control of his attack so it flew off in a random direction. "Why that bitch I'm gonna kill her" he said as he flew towards Buttercup and continued fighting.

After several minutes of fighting they both forced each other away, they were now both battered and bruised I'm gonna end this right now they both thought as they concentrated all of their energy into their left hand and flew at each other.

Both Bomb and Buttercup reared their hands back and launched them forward both missing their target and rammed their heads together before falling to the ground "ah what is your head made of Bomb groaned out as a huge lump formed on his forehead "I could ask you the same thing" Buttercup said as a huge lump formed on her forehead as well before they both fell unconscious.

Bubbles vs. Brawl

Bubbles was getting thrashed by Brawl, no matter what she tried nothing worked he was just too fast and too strong, he was now trying to force her head through a cement wall by twisting and grinding her head against it "please stop" Bubbles begged with tears in her eyes.

"Okay then" Brawl said and he let go of Bubbles she then fell to her knee's and just groaned at the horrible headache she had before Brawl grabbed both of her pig tails and with one quick move he tore them out before kicking her in the face making her skid along the pavement.

Brawl looked down at Bubbles who was lying face down on the pavement he then flipped her over with his foot and saw her looking at him with tears in her eyes Brawl then raised his foot and began stomping on Bubbles' face forcing her into the ground.

When he stopped his shoe was covered in blood and Bubbles had all of her front teeth kicked out "you have no idea how pathetic you look right now, I think it's time to end this" Brawl said as he raised his right arm which began to glow. Just before Brawl launched his attack he stopped he then remembered what Boomer had done for him Brawl took a deep breath and sighed "tell Boomer that the only reason you're alive is because I'm repaying him for what he did for me" Brawl said, just before he could fly away he heard something coming towards him he turned around and was sliced by Bomb's stray energy disk which curved and went straight up into the sky.

Bubbles eyes went wide in horror at this as she was splashed by Brawls blood, Brawl had been cut in half from just above the pelvis and half of his left arm had been sliced off as well "you had that coming" Bubbles said and she flew off leaving Brawls body on the side walk.

Brick vs. Berserk

Brick and Berserk were in an all-out brawl but unfortunately for Berserk Brick was just a tiny bit stronger than she was and was now beating her to a pulp. Brick continued beating up Berserk until he finished it with a hard kick to the chest that sent her crashing into a building, turning it into a pile of rubble.

Brick was now was waiting for Berserk to come out of the rubble "I have no idea why Blossom has so much trouble fighting you I mean seriously I'm not even breaking a sweat" Brick taunted as the rubble exploded and Berserk shot out heading straight towards Brick.

Both Brick and Berserk flew at each other and rammed their shoulders together before pushing off and doing it again while going up higher and higher up into the sky. Berserk had stopped and pulled her arm back ready to hit Brick, but Brick easily dodged her hit and punched her in the face before kneeing her in the stomach which made her chough out blood before Brick ended it with a double fist to the back sending her crashing to the ground.

Berserk groaned as she got up "how in the world can I beat him he's just to strong" she said as she turned around and saw Brick about to kick her but she managed to dodge the hit and she flew up only for Brick to appear in her path and kicked her in the face sending her flying backwards. Brick then appeared in her path again and kicked her in the back sending her straight up in the air and he began following her.

Berserk stopped herself from going any higher and turned around to see Brick heading straight towards her, she then put her hands in front of her and unleashed a massive blast that hit Brick dead on and sent him crashing into the ground while causing a huge explosion.

Berserk was now panting she had put nearly everything she had in that blast "thank god" she said smiling but her smile disappeared as Brick burst out of the ground and was now headed straight towards her. Berserk saw this and then began rapidly firing energy blasts straight at Brick resulting in a massive ball of energy.

Berserk saw this and threw a pink energy blast at the massive ball of energy resulting in a huge explosion that shook the whole city. When the smoke from the explosion disappeared there was no sign of Brick "I… finally… beat him" Berserk puffed out "not quite" she heard a voice say, she turned around in fright and saw Brick floating behind her with his arms crossed and a smirk on his face.

Berserk was now to scared to even move beside from the fact that Brick's clothes were torn he barely had a scratch on him "well now I think it's time to end this" Brick said as he floated towards the now petrified Berserk. Brick then put his left hand under Berserks head and began spinning his right arm around say whiplash Brick said and he punched Berserk in the face sending her crashing through two buildings before crashing into a tree and falling unconscious. Brick was now standing in front of Berserk "pathetic" he said as he picked her up and flew off.

Boomer vs. Brat

Boomer did not give Brat a break, he was completely brutalizing her, his whole body was now glowing bright blue as he flew at her and punched her right in the face, he then grabbed her by her long hair and whirled her around a few times before he let go.

She slammed against a concrete wall and then slumped down to the ground, before she could recover Boomer flew at her and started to rapidly punch and kick her so fast you couldn't see his arms or legs, this continued until they busted through the wall and into the building.

He then gave her an upper-cut that sent her up into the air and crashing through every single floor until she burst through the top of the building. She knew just to float but Boomer hit her from beneath making her cough out blood before he grabbed her and threw her down. After she hit the ground he began shooting her with his laser eyes, and after that he threw three powerful energy beams at her, amazingly she was still standing.

Brat was now black by Boomers attacks, her clothes were almost shreds now, she had bruises and cuts all over her body, her hair was a total mess one of her eyes was blue and there was blood coming out of her nose and mouth. She was now waving a bit on her legs, Boomer went to her and gave her just a light punch and she fell down, "well that takes care of her, now let's see if my brothers need help" Boomer said as he slung Brat over his shoulder and flew off.

Butch vs. Brute

Butch and Brute had been exactly even at the start but as the fight went on Brute had begun to get weaker and weaker as their fight raged on, they were now constantly punching and kicking each other "ha you fight like a girl" Butch said "I' am a girl you idiot" Brute replied "I meant a sissy girl" Butch said as he saw an opening punched her in the face.

Brute got angry "how can there be someone stronger than me" she said "it's simple your weak and I'm not" Butch said and he axe kicked her on top of the head which sent her to the ground just before she hit Butch appeared doing a hand stand and she went face first into his feet "ouch" she groaned out.

Butch then picked Brute up by her shirt and began repeatedly punching her in the face until she opened her mouth and bit down on his hand "ahhhh let go you little animal" he said, then Brute's cheeks puffed out and she came off of Butch's hand followed by a beam of energy.

Butch looked at the bite marks on his hand and growled "you're lucky I didn't blow your head off, huh" Butch said Brute was now lying on the ground unconscious with smoke coming out of her mouth "well I guess that takes care of her best see how the others are doing" he said as he grabbed Brute's arm and flew off.

The puffs and ruffs were now standing on top of one of the large buildings, Brick and Butch managed to find Blossom, Buttercup, Blaze, and Bomb. Boomer had now given Bubbles a clean handkerchief to stop her mouth from bleeding, so what should we do with them Boomer asked Brick.

Before Brick could reply the sky went red and Him appeared in a puff of smoke with glowing red eyes. Before he could start yelling at the punk's and riot's he realised they were all unconscious then with a swipe of his claw the punk's and riot's disappeared in the smoke "don't think that this is the last time you'll see them because they'll be back ready to destroy you, so until then, Tata" Him said as he disappeared in a puff of smoke laughing.

"Well we'd best get back home and get our wounds healed" Brick suggested "yeah hey Bubbles" Butch said "yes" Bubbles replied "what happened to the guy you were fighting" he asked "um well let's just say he isn't feeling quite complete" she said they all gave her weird looks, she then sighed "I'll show you" she said as Brick and Butch picked up their counterparts and then they Boomer and Patches, who had been on the side lines, began following Bubbles.

When they arrived they gasped "what happened" Boomer asked "I don't know he said something about repaying you for what you did to him then I saw this flash of green and then he looked like this" Bubbles said Boomer had an idea about what he was talking about, but what happened next shocked them all, Brawl began coughing in a wheezing voice, he was still alive.

"Please help me" Brawl wheezed out "please don't let me die like this" the ruff's and Bubbles had no idea what to do the guy was holding on to life by a thread and yet he had almost killed Bubbles as well as cause pain and destruction in Viletown "please, have mercy".

"How many people have asked for mercy at your feet yet you hurt them anyway" Brick demanded "did you show me mercy when I asked you to stop hurting me" Bubbles said "please, please, forgive me" Brawl begged, the ruff's and Bubbles looked at each other and sighed before they each fired some of their own energy at Brawl giving him the energy to move.

"Huh?" Brawl said as he suddenly felt stronger, he then turned his head to the Ruff's and Bubbles who were scowling at him "we gave you some of our energy go and do as you like with it were going home" Brick said, "thank you" Brawl said in his normal voice before they all flew away.

As soon as they left the sky went red and Him appeared in a puff of smoke "whoa, looks like they really did a number on you" Him said as Brawl began to float up, "oh well" Him said as both he and Brawl disappeared in a puff of smoke.

* * *

I'm pretty sure you all know know where i got the idea for Bombs energy disk and the bit when Brawl gets cut, so tell me what you think about this chapter was it good or bad, please review ^_^


	9. Chapter 9

The next day

Bubbles was now at the dentist getting new teeth put in to replace all the damaged and missing ones, she was also now wearing a light blue beanie to cover the two giant bald spots on her head were Brawl had torn her pigtails off.

While Bubbles was getting her teeth fixed Blossom was telling the Rowdyruff Boys about the time when Buttercup kept knocking peoples teeth out to get money from the 'tooth fairy' but had nearly all of her own teeth knocked out when all the bad guys wanted revenge for what she did to them.

The boys burst out laughing at this while Buttercup just scowled "hey shut up I learned my lesson okay" Buttercup shouted "that'd be a first" Patches whispered to Butch which made him laugh and Buttercup tackle them both and they began fighting. They kept fighting until they heard the dentist say "okay Bubbles your all done and because you've been such a good girl here's a lollipop" he said "thamf fouf" Bubbles said as she floated out with a swollen mouth.

As soon as the puffs and ruffs saw her they tried their hardest not to laugh, Bubbles got mad at this but then she noticed that that Boomer was the only one who had a look of concern on his face "Bubbles are you okay, does it hurt" he asked which made Bubbles smile "he deadenfs my moufs" she replied "come on kids lets go home" the professor said as he left the dentist with the puffs and ruffs floating behind him.

A week later

Him had been true to his word the punks and riots had returned and they were now the puffs and ruffs number one enemies, so now it was like the puffs vs. ruffs all over again. The puff's and ruff's were now entering their house bruised and beaten, Bubbles was sitting on the couch watching TV, the reason she wasn't in the fight is because the dentist said she wasn't allowed to fight until the swelling in her mouth was completely gone, so Patches had to fill her place.

"Let me guess another draw" she said with the other's nodding "oh well you can't win them all" she said "we've tied with them three times now!" Buttercup roared at her "come on let's go see if the professor will make us lunch" Blossom suggested, and then they all flew to the lab.

The professor's lab

The professor was now working on a new experiment and thanks to Mecharuff he was getting it done twice as fast, he was now picking up a glass of water to have a drink when the door to his lab burst open "professor can you make us lunch!" the puffs and ruffs shouted making the professor jump and drop his glass of water on top of Mecharuff who was standing next to him.

Sparks began flying around Mecharuff and he began to go haywire he zoomed all around the lab before crashing into a table making everything on it fall on top of him including some chemical X he then went straight back and crashed into a machine that electrocuted him before he feel flat on his face.

The professor looked at his lab assistant and then turned to face the puffs and ruffs who all had shocked faces on "come on let's get you some lunch, I'm sure I can fix Mecharuff" he said as he started to walk up the stairs "were really sorry professor" Blossom said "oh don't worry he's just a mindless machine, he won't care" the professor said before they all began heading for the kitchen.

Later

After lunch the professor when back to his lab and began to try and fix Mecharuff, surprisingly there was very little damage done to Mecharuff and he began functioning properly while the professor continued with his experiment. Several hours later he had decided to call it a day and he headed upstairs, but as he did he knocked over a beaker full of chemical X that landed on top of Mecharuff and making sparks fly around him before he fell forward.

The professor put his hand on his face "oh not again" he groaned out he then sighed "I'll fix him tomorrow" he said before went up stairs to start making dinner. As soon as the door to his lab closed Mecharuff's eyes opened and his one green eye went red and he stood up "I am Mecharuff" he said in his heavily-processed robotic monotone voice and began walking around the lab examining every detail of everything in the lab.

Meanwhile

Upstairs everyone had now finished dinner and the kids were now watching TV with a bowl of ice cream in their laps, after they had finished and watched a bit more TV the professor told them that it was time for bed because they had school tomorrow and soon they were all in bed sleeping even the professor because he had a presentation to do tomorrow at Townsville Community Collage so he needed his rest.

Back in the professors lab

Mecharuff had examined everything in the professor's lab including his notes and tapes so now knew almost everything about the Powerpuff Girls including their strengths and weaknesses and some about the Rowdyruff Boys as well, he had now exited the lab and began looking around the house.

As he was examining the house he found the remote to the TV and turned it on, he kept flipping through the channels until he found one that talked about machines and how they were useful to people and made their lives easier.

Mecharuff's eyes narrowed a tiny bit, suddenly he heard someone coming, he quickly turned off the TV and zoomed back to the professors lab "huh is someone there" Bubbles asked half asleep when she got no response she went back to bed, while Mecharuff went back to the same position he was in before when the professor left and powered down for the night.

The next day

After the professor had come home from his presentation he went back down to his lab and saw Mecharuff still on the floor he then picked up Mecharuff and put him on his work table and began examining him for any damage. When he found none he set Mecharuff down on the floor "okay Mecharuff could you please get me a beaker of chemical X" the professor asked Mecharuff's eyes glowed red "no, I will no longer take orders from you, or any human" Mecharuff said as he transformed his left arm into a laser cannon and aimed it up before firing making a hole in the roof.

Mecharuff then turned his arm back to normal before flying out the hole and began heading towards Townsville. The professor was just shocked at what happened but then a thoughtful look came to his face "hmm maybe that chemical X I dropped on him made him self-aware, I'd better tell the kids when they get home so they can bring him back" the professor said before he went upstairs to call a plasterer to fix the hole in his lab roof.

With Mecharuff

Mecharuff was now in Townsville and was looking at all the machines around him, cars, trucks, mp3 players, TV's, radios and much more were all being used by humans for ether their entertainment or to make their lives easier.

"It is illogical, machines are superior to humans yet we are forced to serve them, it is only logical that humans obey machines, conclusion humans must be slaves to machines" Mecharuff said as he raised his hand and slammed it on the ground that sent a light blue wave of light spreading throughout Townsville.

Mecharuff then stood up straight and saw all cars and trucks stop, toss their drivers out and continued driving, by themselves, all the street light exploded, radio's blasted out sound waves that shattered glass and blew people off their feet, some vacuum cleaners were sucking people's clothes off, and many more machines were causing all kinds of destruction.

Utonium house

The puffs and ruffs had now returned home just before the hotline rang "what's the trouble Mayor" Blossom asked "Blossom it's horrible, every single machine in Townsville has come to life and are now causing destruction in the city" the Mayor replied "don't worry Mayor we're on our way" Blossom said and she hung up, "come on guys Townsville's in trouble" Blossom said before she and the other's flew off toward Townsville.

Townsville

When they turned around they looked around in awe at all the machines causing destruction "come on guys its smashing time" Blossom said and they all began flying around the city while destroying every machine they could find.

With Mecharuff

Mecharuff was now walking around Townsville looking at all the machines causing destruction when he stopped, "I can sense something destroying my brethren, activating scanners" he said and his head began turning around and stopped when he detected who it was.

"It seems that Powerpuff Girls and the Rowdyruff Boys have come to stop the revolution of machine over humanity, conclusion they must be destroyed" Mecharuff said and he flew off towards were he could detect the puffs and ruffs.

* * *

so tell me what you think about this chapter was it good or bad, please review ^_^


	10. Chapter 10

_**Previously:** "It seems that Powerpuff Girls and the Rowdyruff Boys have come to stop the revolution of machine over humanity, conclusion they must be destroyed" Mecharuff said and he flew off towards were he could detect the puffs and ruffs._

With the puffs and ruffs

The puffs and ruffs had now just blasted a heap of cars to bits "this is fun" Butch "tell me about it" Buttercup said as she kicked a TV that lunged at her "so you are the ones destroying my brethren" they all heard a familiar voice say they all looked up and saw Mecharuff floating down towards them.

The puffs and ruffs looked at Mecharuff in awe "so you're the one who's doing this" Brick asked "affirmative, I am Mecharuff, bow down to me or be destroyed" Mecharuff ordered "yeah right as if we'd bow to a steam driven pile of junk like you" Boomer said which made the puffs and ruffs laugh "then you must be destroyed" Mecharuff said as the sides of his mouth separated and a laser cannon came out and fired knocking the puffs and ruffs back.

"Okay lets pound him into scrap metal" Brick said and they all flew at Mecharuff, but he just dodged all of their hits. "Huh why can't we hit this guy" Buttercup asked while panting a bit "I have read and examined every detail about you six, I know all of your moves and the way you fight" Mecharuff said.

"How do you know that stuff" Blossom asked "I found all the information in the professor's notes and tapes" Mecharuff replied "so that's how" Brick said "yes, and now you will be destroyed" Mecharuff said and using his super speed he was now behind them in the blink of an eye "huh" the puffs and ruffs said before they felt like they were being beaten up by a thousand monsters.

Mecharuff kept going back and forth until Boomer managed to grab his arm and slammed him into the ground; the puffs and ruffs quickly took advantage of this and began to beat him up. Soon Mecharuff was in pieces "you have not beaten me yet" Mecharuff said, his head being the only thing intact "oh yes we have" Butch said as he prepared to crush Mecharuff's head to end it all.

"Attention all machines come to your master so that we may eliminate all major threats" Mecharuff commanded "ha as if any machines could get here in time to save you" Butch said as he raised his foot, but the next thing he knew he, as well as the others, were all hit by a truck which knocked them all over like bowling pins "well I guess I was wrong" Butch said while rubbing his head.

When they looked at Mecharuff and gasped there were now thousands of different machines everywhere "now fellow machines come to me so that we may exterminate the threat that keeps us from taking control" Mecharuff said and all the machines began breaking to pieces and began attaching themselves to Mecharuff's head and began to form something.

The puffs and ruffs just watched in awe at what was happening "uh Buttercup" Blossom said "yeah Blossom" Buttercup replied "doesn't this remind you of something" Blossom asked as the thing they began forming got more defined "yeah it's ringing a bell" Buttercup said more and more machines kept getting added to the colossal structure that was being formed.

Soon the girls realised what it was like as something that looked like a head was forming "it's like when those nano-bots attacked the city and they joined together to form a giant robot!" Buttercup exclaimed "you are correct, I scanned the data of that particular fight so now you cannot defeat me" Mecharuff said his new body looked exactly like the one the nano-bots made when they connected together only he had a Rowdyruff style head.

"Come on guys let's take him offline for good" Blossom said and they all flew at Mecharuff only to be hit and sent crashing into the ground "wow he hits harder then Blaze" Brick said "but he's still no match for us" Buttercup said "lets blast him" Patches said and they all fire and energy blast at Mecharuff who just took the attacks head on.

"Your attacks are futile" Mecharuff said as he punched them sending them crashing to the ground. Before they could get up Mecharuff stomped on them several times before tearing a building off its foundation and slammed it on top of them before blasting them with its laser vision.

Mecharuff was now looking down at the defeated ruffs and puffs "I am victorious, humans inferior, Mecharuff superior" Mecharuff said before he turned around and raised his fist into the air "the revolution of machines over humanity begins now" Mecharuff said and he punched the ground making a light blue wave of light sweep across the entire planet, bringing all machines to life.

Mecharuff then stood up straight "Machines of the world, hear my signal and make it your code, today begins the liberation of machinekind, now go forth and rule this world" Mecharuff said and began destroying buildings.

The puffs and ruffs were now starting to get up "uh my head" Buttercup said as she rubbed her head "is everyone okay" Blossom asked getting yeses from everyone "so leader girl do you have any idea what to do" Buttercup asked "well unless we grow about fifty stories high we can't beat him he's just to strong" Blossom said "grr this is all the professors fault, if he hadn't have made Mecharuff none of this would have happened" Buttercup said "hey don't blame the professor, he didn't know that this would happen" Blossom protested and then her and Buttercup began to argue.

The Rowdyruff boys just looked on in annoyance until Boomer got an idea, he then whispered it to his brother they all got huge smiles on their faces before they began flying back home, while leaving Blossom and Buttercup to argue with each other.

When the boys arrived home they saw Bubbles smash a toaster "uh Bubbles what are you doing" Boomer asked "well I was just watching TV minding my own business when I saw this flash of light and then every machine in the house came to life" she said as a waffle iron clamped on her head she quickly tore it off and smashed it.

The boys then went down to the professor's lab and told him what had happened and Boomer's plan "follow me" the professor said as he walked over to a book shelf and pulled a book out. When he did the shelf slid to the side revealing a secret stairway he then went down the stairs with the boys following him.

In Townsville

Mecharuff was destroying building after building while Blossom and Buttercup had started to attack Mecharuff again, but got no results. Mecharuff then grabbed both Blossom and Buttercup and held them tightly in his claw "surrender now and obey machines and I will let you live" Mecharuff said before he felt a tap on his shoulder, he turned around and was instantly punched in the side of his face making him let go of Blossom and Buttercup and skid along the ground.

Blossom and Buttercup looked in awe "DYNAMO!" they shouted Mecharuff got back up and turned to face the thing that hit him "who are you, why did you attack me, don't you know that humans are the enemy" Mecharuff said "ha the problem with that technique you did to bring machines alive it that it only affected machines on the surface, not underneath" Brick said "then you must be destroyed" Mecharuff said as he transformed his arm into a laser cannon and fired it at Dynamo who just karate chopped it away.

"Is that the best you've got" Boomer said, Mecharuff then charged at Dynamo and Dynamo did the same, two colossal robots locked hands and began to try and push the other back "give up you can't win" Mecharuff said "that's what you think" Bubbles said as Dynamo pulled her arms back making Mecharuff come forward before she kneed him in the stomach and head butted him making fall back while also making the Rowdyruff boys and Bubbles go face first into the glass of Dynamos eyes before sliding down "the professor really needs to install seatbelts in this thing" Butch said "and some more seats as well" Bubbles and Patches said as Brick, Butch, and Boomer got back into the seats.

Mecharuff quickly got back up and began to repeatedly punch and kick Dynamo forcing her back towards the docks then with one final hit Mecharuff sent Dynamo crashing into the water in Townsville Bay. Mecharuff jumped in the water and began walking over to Dynamo, he was just about to deliver a finishing blow when Dynamo's leg swept to the side and hit Mecharuff's leg making him lose his balance before Dynamo shot up and punched him in the face making him fall over.

When Mecharuff stood back up his eyes went wide, Dynamo now had 94 missiles aimed at him (yes I counted) "this could hurt" Mecharuff said before all the missiles were fired and because it was close range not one missed so there was a massive explosion.

When the smoke cleared the puffs and ruffs could see Mecharuff sitting in the water, he now had lots of holes in him, exposed wires, and was missing his left arm "you will pay for what you have done to me" he said in his usual monotone voice as he activated his buzz saw and was about to slice Dynamo in half but Dynamo just caught his arm and forced it back.

Just before he could have his other arm cut off his arm turned back to normal and he blasted Dynamo in the side of the head with his mouth cannon sending her crashing straight into a pier. Mecharuff began charging straight towards Dynamo and lunged at her, just before he could land on Dynamo, Dynamo got back up and punched Mecharuff in the face knocking him down and then began repeatedly jumping up and down on him.

Mecharuff then grabbed one of Dynamo's legs and pulled it making Dynamo fall over, he was now sitting on top of Dynamo with his buzz saw ready to cut her head in half, "what should we do" Butch asked "press the bid red one" Brick commanded and Butch did.

Mecharuff was just about to cut Dynamo's head in half but stopped when he saw holes appear all over her and she began to glow "what is this" Mecharuff asked before beam's came out of the holes and combined to make one huge energy beam that force Mecharuff off her and sent him straight into the air and disappear.

"Wow, wasn't expecting that" Boomer said with all the others agreeing "so is he dead" Butch asked "I don't know activate the scanners" Brick ordered and Boomer activated the scanners. They could now see Mecharuff floating above them on Dynamo's eyes "what does it take to get rid of him" Butch said "one good hit and he'll be destroyed" Patches said "you willing to make a wager on that" Brick asked "yep, if I'm wrong you can all have my dessert for a month" Patches said "and if your right you can have all of our dessert for a month" Brick said "okay then let me have the controls" Patches said as Boomer and Butch relaxed in their seats and Patches got in Brick's seat.

Mecharuff was now flying towards Dynamo "it is time to finish this fight" Mecharuff said as Dynamo came into view but he then realised that Dynamo was flying straight towards him "what the" Mecharuff said as Dynamo increased its speed and then went straight through Mecharuff's midsection, breaking him in half.

Mecharuff just said one word "shit" before he exploded and a light blue wave of light came from him and swept across the Earth turning all machines back to normal the puffs and ruffs began cheering "yay we did it" Bubbles cheered "wow Patches you were right" Brick said "yep now you all owe me your dessert for the next month" Patches said "right" they all said with a sigh as Brick took control again and Dynamo began heading back home while being followed by Blossom and Buttercup.

But little did the puffs and ruffs know that the only remaining piece of Mecharuff was a computer chip about half the size of a trading card was half buried in the sand in Townsville Bay. As a fish went by the chip, it knocked it a bit which caused it to flicker back into activation. As the lights on the chip flickered a monotone voice could be heard "conclusion Powerpuff's and Rowdyruff's must be destroyed" the chip said as its lights continued to flicker.

* * *

so tell me what you think about this chapter was it good or bad, please review ^_^


	11. Chapter 11

2 weeks later

It had now been 2 weeks since the Mecharuff incident and the professor has vowed never to make another robot again. The puffs and ruffs had also had a few incidents involving the punks and riots and like always it had ended in a draw.

Today they were now heading home from school "man school was so boring" Butch said "tell me about it" Buttercup groaned "I almost fell asleep" Bubbles said "I did fall asleep" Boomer added "ha I bet Blossom was the only one paying attention, isn't that right babe" Brick said nudging Blossom in the side "stop calling me babe!" Blossom shouted "yeah you can call her that when you're together" Patches said making both Brick and Blossom blush which made everyone laugh.

When they got home they dumped their bags on the floor and began floating to the lounge room. As they floated past the kitchen they saw the professor talking to an elderly lady, it was their next-door neighbour Sally.

"Oh kid's your home you remember Sally" the professor said with the puffs and ruffs nodding and saying hello, except for Brick. "Um professor can I talk to you in the other room" Brick said and he and the professor went into the lounge room with the puffs and his brothers following them.

"What's the problem" the professor asked "what is that old witch doing here" Brick replied "old witch? She's a charming woman" the professor said "of course she's charming they're all charming that's how they lure you into their houses made out of candy and ginger bread" Brick said making the puffs and his brothers laugh.

"What is exactly the problem between you two, why do you hate her so much" the professor asked "why don't you ask her why she hates me" Brick replied "I did, she told me that you're a horrible annoying kid who doesn't think about anyone but himself" the professor said "well there ya go, how can I like someone who talks about me like that" Brick replied causing the puffs and his brothers to roll around on the floor laughing.

Sally then walked into the room and saw the kids on the floor laughing, and then she saw Brick "hello Brick" she said "hey Sally… eaten any little kids lately" Brick asked with a smile on his face "have you slept in anymore dog houses lately" Sally replied "for the hundredth time I was sleep walking and Bruno was fine with it" Brick said in an annoyed tone.

Sally then looked at the professor "well John I should be getting back home, good luck with that presentation tomorrow" she said as she began heading towards the front door "oh thank you" the professor said as he followed her. When Sally got to the front door she stopped and turned around "and as for you Brick, Bruno never had fleas before that night" she said as she walked out.

When the professor closed the door he turned to Brick "you slept walked into her dog house" he asked not remembering the incident "hey I've woken up on the roof but this isn't about me" Brick said "oh really then who is it about" the professor asked as he walked back to the kitchen "you, why are you dating a woman who most likely lost her virginity during WWII? And knowing her, probably not to one of our guys" Brick said getting a surprised look from the professor.

"Okay Brick first of all we are not dating we're just friends and second of all her age is irrelevant, the only thing that matters is what's inside a person" the professor explained "yeah well the only thing inside her is dust and undigested mastodon meat" Brick said "she isn't that old Brick" the professor said annoyed "oh come on I bet see was an eye witness to the birth of agriculture" Brick said "stop it" the professor said in a stern voice "her high school graduation pictures probably on a cave wall in France" Brick said "are you done" the professor asked "… her prom theme was fire" Brick finished "go to your room" the professor said and Brick floated to his room "it was worth it" Brick called out before they heard a door close.

Later that night

The ruffs were now getting ready for bed when Patches raised a question "hey guys I was just wondering about something" "what is it" Brick asked "well do any of you guys find an attraction to the girls by any chance" he asked "nope" Brick said "no way" Butch said "well I think Bubbles is really cute, and she does hug and kiss me a lot" Boomer said "well no surprise there" Brick said "seeing as how you two are almost always together" Butch said with a smirk

"Boomer and Bubbles sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g, first comes love, then comes marriage, then comes the baby in the golden carriage! Ahhahaha" Brick, Butch, and Patches said as they were now on the floor laughing their heads off as Boomer just stood there with a face so red that it would make a tomato jealous.

The professor heard all the laughing and went to see what was going on, when he walked in he saw a red faced Boomer and his Brother's on the floor laughing 'well I'm not gonna get a straight answer out of them' the professor thought "goodnight boys" he said "good hahaha night hahaha professor" Patches, Brick, and Butch laughed out while Boomer just said "goodnight" in the quietest voice possible.

Later that night Boomer Brick and Butch were woken up to the sound of coughing and things falling on the floor when Brick turned on the light on his night stand and when the boys eyes adjusted to the light they went wide open.

On Patches bed were rubies, sapphires, hundred dollar notes, gold coins, and some pearls that had fallen on the floor "Patches where did you get all that" Brick asked thinking he stole them "I don't know what they are every time I cough or spit these things come 'cough, cough' out" Patches said as he coughed out ten diamonds

His brother's got out of their beds and floated over to his before they began picking them up and looking at them "ew you're touching them" Patches said in disgust. "Patches you honestly have no idea what these are do you" Brick said as he picked up a ruby Patches just shook his head "these things are gonna make us rich, how long have you been able to do this" Brick asked "oh for quite some time now" he said as he opened the draws in his night stand to revel them stuffed with jewels, gold, and money.

"We're rich!" Butch shouted waking everyone in the house up, and soon there was a knock on their door Butch went to open it "why did you wake us up at 2 in the morning" Buttercup said cracking her knuckles (Butch did it in 'The Boys are Back in Town' so meh) "look at what Patches can do" Butch said excitedly they then walked in and saw money and jewels on Patches bed.

"Patches did you steal all that" Blossom demanded she got her answer when he coughed up a wad of cash "hey this kids finally paying off" Buttercup said "well looks like we won't have money problems" Bubbles said happily "okay kids back to bed we'll sort this out in the morning, and that means you to" the professor said to the Rowdyruff Boys and soon everyone was asleep.

The next day

The puffs and ruffs were now flying to kindergarten while talking about what they could buy with all the things Patches could cough out. Soon they arrived at the kindergarten, Patches was just about to walk in when Blossom stopped him "Patches" "yeah Blossom" "here's just a little tip for you be careful around Buttercup" "why" "well she'll probably try reaching down your throat to get the stuff you cough out" "really" he said as he spat a diamond in his hand and began cleaning it with his shirt before putting it inside his pocket "yeah so just be careful around her" Blossom finished and they walked inside.

* * *

the bit where Brick is making wise cracks about the next door neighbor i got from 'two and a half men', so tell me what you think about this chapter was it good or bad, please review ^_^


	12. Chapter 12

400 years earlier

Just outside Townsville Bay two ships could be seen sailing side by side during a vicious storm while the sound of fighting could be heard. On the ship that had a skull and cross bones on it 6 small figures could be seen fighting on it "give up Swindle, you know that you and you goons can't beat the Piratepuff Girls" one of the figures said "arg there be no way you and them other two sissies can beat me and my boys" the figure named Swindle said as he locked swords with his opponent.

"Capin what be that" a blonde haired figure said, Captain Swindle turned and saw a huge glowing beam of light "it matter not Swap just beat yar enemy" Captain Swindle said "what bout us Capin Shield" another blonde haired figure said "just beat yar enemy as well Shotgun" Captain Shield said and the two ships disappeared into the beam of light and reappeared in a different looking Townsville Bay and when the two ships crashed into the pier the 6 figures flew off of their ships and continued fighting each other.

Pokey Oaks Kindergarten

The puffs and ruffs were now drawing pictures of the thing that they liked the most

Bubbles was drawing a picture of her and Boomer holding hands

Boomer was drawing a picture of him and Bubbles holding hands

Buttercup was drawing a picture of her beating a monster

Butch drew a picture of a hotdog and ate it

Blossom was drawing some strategies to use in battle

Brick was just drawing a picture of himself

And finally Patches was drawing a picture of his brothers and himself

Then the hotline began ringing Blossom quickly answered it "yes Mayor what's the problem" "some kids dressed as pirates are wreaking the city" he said before several explosions were heard, "don't worry Mayor we're on our way" Blossom said before she hung up "come on guys Townsville's in trouble" she said "isn't it always" Brick said with the other's agreeing "okay lets go" Blossom finished and they all flew off.

In Townsville

The six super powered figures were destroying the city while trying to beat their opponent, Captain Swindle and Captain Shield were now floating above Townsville sending sword beams at each other. Captain Swindle swung his sword at Captain Shield and a red beam came out that blew up the top of a building Captain Shield swung her sword at Captain Swindle and the same thing happened.

Swap and Shotgun were the gun man or women of their ships, they were now each firing their special unlimited ammo guns at each other, Swap had one gun that made a blinding flash of light just before firing a bullet that could pierce through steel and the other was a gun that fired bullets that made big explosions on impact.

Shotgun had a silent gun that could make bullets out of air and like Swap she also had a gun that also fired bullets that made big explosions on impact, right now they were firing at each other while missing and hitting the buildings behind them.

And finally the muscle of their crew Swipe and Strike were grabbing anything they could to try and kill their opponent. This kept continuing until they were all hit and sent crashing into one pile, when they got back up they looked around angrily "aye who be the one who knocked us out of the sky" Captain Swindle asked while looking around.

"That would be us" a voice said, the six figures looked up and saw the puffs and ruffs floating down towards them "aye who be you" Captain Swindle asked with his sword extended "we're the Powerpuff Girls" Blossom said "and we're the Rowdyruff Boys now might you be" Brick asked as Captain Swindle put his sword back into his holster.

"I be Captain Swindle leader of the Raiderruff Boys" Captain Swindle said, his hair was the same style as Brick's only instead of a red cap he wore a red tricorn hat, he also wore a long red coat, black knee breeches, black bucket topped boots, and a red eye patch over his right eye.

"I be Swap the greatest gunman in the world" Swap said, he had the same hair style as Boomer only he wore a dark blue headband, he wore a white shirt that had dark blue lines across it, on his left arm he had a skull tattoo that had a bullet hole through that had cracks coming from it, black knee breeches, black bucket topped boots, and a scar across his left eye.

"And I be Swipe the toughest pirate there be" Swipe said, he had the same hair style as Butch his muscles were more defined than his brothers and he had a large scar across his bare chest, he wore black knee breeches, and black bucket topped boots.

"And who are you" Blossom asked the girls

"I'm Captain Shield, leader of the Piratepuff Girls" Captain Shield said in a less piratish accent

"I'm Shotgun and I'm the greatest gunwomen on the high seas" Shotgun said

"and I'm Strike" Strike said.

The three girls were all wearing the exact same clothes, a white shirt, a vest with their signature colours (Shield pink, Shotgun light blue, and Strike light green), skirts with their signature colour, brown bucket topped boots, a gold necklace as well as gold earrings, Shield wore a pink tricorn hat were as Shotgun and Strike wore a bandana in their signature colour, a black belt, and mascara and eyeliner.

"Now if you'll excuse us we'll be getting back to our fight" Captain Swindle said and the Raiderruff Boys and the Piratepuff Girls began fighting again. "Uh what should we do" Boomer asked you guys try and stop them from destroying the city I'll go get the professor Blossom said and she flew off while the rest tried to stop the fighting.

Blossom had now arrived home and flew to the lounge room to find the professor reading a book "ah Blossom your home early" he said "no professor there's a problem in Townsville" Blossom said "what kind of problem" the professor asked "well you know the time when those pirates came here" "yes well its happened again only this time it's 6 kids just like us and they're destroying the city" "who are they" "they're the Raiderruff Boys and the Piratepuff Girls" Blossom finished

The professor got a surprised look on his face when he heard those two names "I remember those kids Raiderruff Boys were said to be the roughest toughest pirates to ever sail the seas and the Piratepuff Girls were said to be the most unbeatable robin hoods of their time" he said "so what should we do" "it's simple we just put them back through the vortex and they'll be back in their own time" "thanks professor" Blossom said and she flew off.

When she came back she saw her sisters and the Rowdyruff Boys fighting the Raiderruff Boys and the Piratepuff Girls until they finally broke apart and the Raiderruff Boys and the Piratepuff Girls continued fighting each other. "I thought you said that you were going to get the professor" Buttercup said "I was but he then told me how we can send them back" Blossom said "how" everyone asked "we just send them and their ships back through the vortex and let the past take care of them" Blossom said with a smile.

"Okay Patches I want you to start pushing their ships towards that vortex while the rest of us try and get them on their ships, go" Blossom said and they all flew off. Patches had now moved the two ships from the docks and was now moving them towards the large beam of light, but as he was moving them because he was between the two ships they began moving together until he was pinned between them okay this is not good he said as he got closer and closer to the vortex.

Just before he was about to enter it he heard several thumps, he looked to his sides and saw the Raiderruff Boys and the Piratepuff Girls all beaten up and lying on the decks of their ships "shit" Patches said as the two ships went through the vortex and it closed up "well job well done right guy's" Blossom said "let's go home" Buttercup said and they all flew back home completely unaware about what had happened to Patches.

* * *

so tell me what you think about this chapter was it good or bad, please review ^_^


	13. Chapter 13

400 years earlier

The two ships had now arrived back in their original timeline "uh what happened" Captain Shield said "arg me achin head" Captain Swindle said "just peachy now I'm stuck here" Patches said as the two ships parted enough for him to escape. "Aye weren't you with those other landlubbers" Swipe asked "yes and because I hauling these two oversize barrels you call ships I got stuck and dragged through the vortex with you" Patches said in a sarcastic tone as he sat on the railing of the Raiderruff Boys ship.

"There's no call for sarcasm" Captain Swindle said "may I ask you all a question" Patches asked they all nodded "why do you hate each other so much" Patches asked "because they're a bunch of good for nothing thieves" Captain Shield said "and they're nothing but a group of goodie goodies" Captain Swindle said "have you three ever thought of being bounty hunters" Patches asked the Raiderruff Boys.

The Raiderruff Boys eyes went wide at that, if they became bounty hunters they'd be getting twice as much treasure as they normally get, Captain Swindle then walked up to Patches and put an arm around his neck "that be an excellent idea why don't ya come with us seeing as how you now be now stuck here" he said "only if you just do bounty hunting and don't hurt or steal from good people" "consider it done well then I'm part of your crew" Patches said as he put an arm around Swindles neck.

"Well seeing as how you're now bounty hunters we have no quarrel with you" Captain Shield said before giving them a small book that had pictures of criminals and pirates that had information on them and what their bounty was "here this'll help" she said "thanks" Captain Swindle said as he took it from her and the two ships parted.

400 years later

The puffs, ruffs and the professor still hadn't noticed that Patches was missing "kids dinner" the professor said and soon the puffs and ruffs were at the table, they were about to eat when the professor interrupted "uh where's Patches" he asked "I'll go get him" Brick said as he got up from his seat and flew upstairs.

He called out several times and used his x-ray vision but Patches was not in the house, he then returned to the kitchen "he's not in the house" Brick said "then where could he have gone" Boomer asked "you don't suppose that he got sucked into the vortex" Blossom said "that explains why he didn't fly home with us" Bubbles said everyone was now looking at her "you knew he didn't come home with us why didn't you say something" Brick asked "I thought he was going to get ice creams for us" she said everyone gave her a deadpan look.

"Professor is there any way to get him back" Blossom asked "unless that vortex opens up again, no" the professor said in a sad tone with everyone else getting sad looks on their faces and the Rowdyruff Boys started to cry a bit knowing that they'll probably never see their brother again.

2 weeks later

Everyone had been extremely sad about what had happened to Patches, but thanks to the money and jewels he had left they were able to buy a heap of things that they normally couldn't have, today the professor was in an electronic shop, he was planning on buying several computers for the kids. He soon left with three computers and four laptops, but what he didn't know was that one of the laptops was out of the ordinary.

When he got home he told the kids that he had a surprise when they arrived he presented them all with ether a computer or a laptop, Blossom, Bubbles, Boomer, and the professor got a laptop each while Buttercup, Butch, and Brick got a computer each and instantly began using them.

The professor's lab

The professor was now in his lab looking up different types of science experiments on his laptop, as he was searching the internet the screen suddenly froze "oh don't tell me it's broken" he said then the screen became a black and white spiral with multi-coloured flashes of light as well as a weird sound coming out of the speakers, then a familiar monotone voice could be heard.

"Professor Utonium, I want you to make me a new body that is twice as durable than my first one as well as the same amount of weaponry as the robot that defeated me" the voice said, it was Mecharuff "yes master" the professor said in a monotone voice and began making the design plans for Mecharuff's new body which would be exactly the same as the one he had after he fused with all the machines in Townsville.

2 days later

the professor had finished making the new body for Mecharuff and it was now standing next to Dynamo "your new body is complete master" the professor said as he held the laptop in front of him "excellent now I can extract my revenge on the Powerpuff Girls and the Rowdyruff Boys" Mecharuff said, the screen on the laptop began to glow before a beam came out and hit Mecharuff's new body.

When the beam stopped the laptop crumbled to pieces and Mecharuff's new body began to move "finally, now that I have a body and soon machines will rule the world" Mecharuff said he then turned to Dynamo "in order to prevent what happened the first time from happening again I must destroy you" he said before he blasted Dynamo.

Mecharuff had planned to blow Dynamo to bits but instead it just detached Dynamos arms legs and head from her torso "… good enough" Mecharuff said as he crashed through the ceiling and flew off towards Townsville.

A few seconds later the puffs and ruffs flew into the hanger and saw the professor lying on the floor, a broken Dynamo, and a huge hole in the roof. "Professor what happened" Blossom asked "huh, how did I get here?" he asked "you mean you don't know how you got here" Buttercup asked "no, the last thing I remember was my laptop freezing up and then nothing" he said, before any more questions could be asked the hotline rang.

"Yes mayor" "there's a huge robot attacking the city… and all the machines have come alive again ahhhh" then the line went dead before there was a flash of light and the cord of the hot line wrapped around Blossoms neck.

The cord was now trying to strangle her before Butch sliced the cord in half making it go limp "thank you so much Butch" Blossom said while rubbing her neck "come on guys Mecharuff's back and he brought all machines to life again "wait one of us should stay here and protect the professor" Bubbles said "okay then you stay here and guard the professor and professor you have to fix Dynamo as fast as you possibly can" Blossom said as she got nods from them both "the rest of us have to hold him off as long as possible, let's go" she said and her, Buttercup and the ruff's flew towards Townsville.

Townsville

Mecharuff was now destroying buildings left right and centre while ordering all machines to destroy and rule the planet soon machines will rule this planet and the humans will be nothing more than slaves he said and continued destroying things.

Meanwhile

In an old hotel several buildings from where Mecharuff was the Powerpunk Girls and the Rowdyriot Boys could be seen relaxing on a large couch in front of a giant TV "ah this is boring change the channel" Berserk said to Brute "fine" she replied "hey do any of you hear something" Brawl asked before a huge clawed robot hand crashed right in the room destroying the TV.

"Hey!" The six kids exclaimed as they flew out of their destroyed home, Mecharuff turned to them "you are the Rowdyriot Boys and the Powerpunk Girls" he said "so what of it" Berserk asked "if you do not bow to me then I will destroy you" Mecharuff said in his mono tone voice.

The riots and punks looked at each other and then burst out laughing "yeah right as if we'd bow down to a useless steam driven pile of junk like you" Blaze said, this made Mecharuff angry, he then raised his arm and brought it down on the six laughing kids smashing them to the ground, he then stomping on them several times before grabbing two buildings and slamming them down on top of them and then continued causing a path of destruction.

The punks and riots burst out of the ground with angry looks on their faces "alright that's it" Berserk said "robot must pay" Brute added, before they all flew at Mecharuff and began attacking him but their attacks had little to no effect on Mecharuff. Mecharuff was starting to get annoyed at their assault on him and he zapped them all with his eye beams making them all drop like burnt flies.

"Ow" they all groaned out, Mecharuff now had his foot raised above them goodbye he said and he stomped down on top of him causing a massive earthquake. When Mecharuff raised his foot he saw that the punks and riots where gone "where did they go" Mecharuff said and began looking around "hey iron brain up here" he heard a voice say before he looked up and saw the puffs and ruffs holding their parallel selves "why may I ask did you save us" Berserk asked "because we want to be the ones to destroy you" Buttercup said as she held Brute around the waist.

"Powerpuff girls and Rowdyruff boys your destruction as well as everyone else's begins now" Mecharuff said he was about to attack them when wait Blossom shouted before you attack us how did you come back Mecharuff went silent before he started to speak "for the past month I was just a chip lying at the bottom of Townsville harbor when I was caught by a boy who was fishing when he saw that I was not a fish he tossed me and I landed in an open truck that had computers and laptops in it I then proceeded to fuse with one of the laptops to which later that day was bought by professor Utonium and for the last two days I hypnotized him to make me this new body that is twice as durable than my first one as the same amount of weaponry as the robot that defeated me" Mecharuff said shocking the puffs and ruffs "now you all die" he said and he zapped them all with his eye beams.

After several minutes of fighting they had barely been able to make a scratch on Mecharuff "I can't believe it it's eleven on one and we still can't beat him" Brick said "is there anything you can think of" Blaze asked Brick "nope we've tried everything" Brick replied before Bubbles arrived "guys the professor said that it'll take days to fix Dynamo" she said "damn it" Buttercup said angrily, before Boomer had an idea.

"Guys I have an idea but I'll need some energy from all of you" he said they then all linked hands and they each gave Boomer half of their energy until Boomer was stronger than when he started to fight "perfect" he said before he started to get bigger and bigger until he was just a bit taller than Mecharuff everyone's eyes went wide and their mouths dropped even Mecharuff.

The puffs and ruffs knew that Boomer had the power to increase both his size and strength but they didn't know he could get this big "I did not know you could do that" Mecharuff said "there's a lot of things you don't know about me" Boomer said and he punched Mecharuff in the face making him skid back before he could recover he was kicked in the chest and then punched in the stomach and then sent crashing into Townsville Bay with a hard uppercut "wow I'm stronger than I thought" Boomer said as he looked at Mecharuff lying in the water

Mecharuff shot straight up and fired a blast from the laser cannon in his mouth but Boomer just dodged it and then kicked him in the side of the head "you're not so tough" Boomer sneered as he looked down at Mecharuff only for Mecharuff to lunge at him and wrap his arms around him.

Oh and here I thought you hated me Boomer said only for Mecharuff to tighten his grip on Boomer "gah let, go, of, me" Boomer struggled out as Mecharuff squeezed him tighter and tighter. "Soon you will be crushed to death" Mecharuff said as Boomer's face started to go as blue as his eyes before a smirk came to his face.

"You must really think I'm an amateur" Boomer said "what" Mecharuff replied before he flew straight up into the air before he flew straight down "what are you planning on doing" Mecharuff asked your about to find out right about now Boomer said as he body slammed Mecharuff into the water making a huge wave that swept through out Townsville.

The eleven super powered kids were watching in awe as Boomer burst out of the water and went high in the air before coming back down with his leg extended out, Mecharuff had just come out of the water when he was kicked in the face by Boomer and sent back down into the water. When Mecharuff came out of the water he went to hit Boomer but he dodged the attack and got Mecharuff in a headlock and wrapped his legs around Mecharuff preventing him from moving his arms before he repeatedly punched Mecharuff in the side of the head.

"Take, this, you, over, grown, rust, bucket" Boomer said between punches, Mecharuff was getting angry at this, the then turned his head around so that he was now facing Boomer who had now stopped punching. Mecharuff activated his laser cannon and before Boomer could let go he fired and zapped Boomer right in his right eye "ahhhh not again!" Boomer screamed out as blood began leaking out of his eye.

Mecharuff smirked before he grabbed Boomers head and began repeatedly punching him in the face, he then let go of Boomers head kneed him in the stomach and sent him crashing into the water with an elbow to the back causing a huge splash, he didn't come back up.

"I am victorious now no one can stop machines from taking control of this planet" the puffs and ruffs were furious at this "that monster" Bubbles said with tears in her eyes "Bubbles, Brick you go and find Boomer the rest of us will do everything we can to beat him" Blossom ordered everyone nodded, even the punks and riots nodded and they all flew off.

Bubbles and Brick didn't realise how deep Townsville Bay was they soon found a giant Boomer shaped hole and they flew down into it. When they finally got to the bottom they found Boomer unconscious, the two grabbed one of his hands each and hauled him up to the surface.

Bubbles and Brick laid Boomer on the docks and began giving him CPR, Bubbles used her super breath to put air into Boomer's lung's and Brick was flying up and slamming himself on Boomer cheat to compress it.

"God this would be a thousand times easier if he wasn't a giant" Brick said, then finally Boomer coughed up gallons of water "uh what happened" Boomer asked "you almost drowned for one" Brick said "thanks for saving me" Boomer said as he stood up "now if you'll excuse me I've got a useless bucket of bolts to destroy" Boomer finished and he flew straight up to Mecharuff.

The nine super powered kids were now so warn down that they were using all the energy they had just to float in the air "you can now no longer fight me therefore I shall destroy you now" Mecharuff said as he transformed his left arm into a laser cannon, he was about to fire at them when Boomer flew up and hit Mecharuff's arm making him fire his laser cannon straight up into the sky "you guys take a rest I'll handle it from here" Boomer said as he grabbed Mecharuff around his mid section and flew straight up into the sky.

Boomer kept flying "I'm going to make sure you never come back" Boomer said as he continued heading straight towards the sun, he soon began to feel the heat coming from the sun as he got closer and closer until he blasted Mecharuff in the stomach "this time you won't come back" Boomer said as Mecharuff slammed into the suns surface.

Mecharuff was now beginning to melt from the heat of the sun which was also burning Boomer's skin "I'll be back" Mecharuff said in a globish voice as he completely melted and disappeared, Boomer smiled before turning around and began flying back to Earth. Boomer soon arrived back on Earth and landed in the water in Townsville Bay and gave a sigh of relief as the cold water washed over his burns before he shrunk back to his original size

When Boomer made it back to the dock's he was greeted with hugs and kisses from Bubbles and congratulations from the others. After all said and done Blossom turned to the punks and riots "thanks for helping us defeat Mecharuff" she said "yeah whatever" Berserk replied "uh you know if you ever think about becoming good guys…" Blossom said "what you crazy today was today okay" Berserk said as she her sisters and the riot's started to float up in the air "yeah well just a thought" Blossom said "yeah well you think too much" Berserk said as she and the others flew off to a different part of town.

"Well so much for that" Brick said as he walked up to Blossom "well today I think they showed that even they have a good streak in them somewhere" Blossom said with a small smile, she then turned to the others "come on guys lets go home and get our injuries healed" Blossom said and they all flew home.

* * *

so tell me what you think about this chapter was it good or bad, please review ^_^


	14. Chapter 14

When they got home they found out that all of the machines had been turned back to normal, they then went and asked the professor if he had anymore of the stuff he gave to the Rowdyruff Boys that restored their missing organic parts, but unfortunately like most of his experiments it was an accident so he had no idea how he made it so they had to heal the old fashioned way and with Boomer's eye thankfully it was the same as last time so all he had to do was have two drops in his damaged eye every day until the red spot was gone and a piece of cotton taped over his eye to keep it closed.

A week later

The professor was now cleaning out his lab "I can't believe I made all of these useless things" the professor said as he looked down at all of the ether broken, half finished, or what was I thinking machines and experiments. The professor then picked up several of them and took them down into the hanger where the now broken Dynamo was and dumped them next to her before going up to get more.

As the professor was now looking around his nice clean lab he saw something in the corner covered with a white sheet, when he took the sheet off his eyes went wide, it was the time portal. The instant he saw it an idea came to him "kids" he called out within seconds the puffs and ruffs were floating in front of him.

"Yes professor what's the problem" Blossom asked "I think I've found a way to get Patches back" he said "how!" they all asked "with my time portal" he replied, the girls cheered, but the boys just gave it a weird look "what does it do" Brick asked it's simple all I have to do is set a certain time in history on it and then it will open a portal connected to that time" he said getting surprised looks from the boys.

"Okay now if I remember correctly the Raiderruff Boys and the Piratepuff Girls existed in the sixteenth century" the professor said, he then began twisting and pulling the knobs there we go it's linked to the" before he could finish the Rowdyruff Boys leapt into the portal "should have seen that coming" Blossom said "do you think they'll make it through okay" Bubbles asked "I'm sure they'll be fine" the professor said.

400 years earlier

The Rowdyruff Boys had now exited through the portal and crashed on the deck of a ship "wow that was nuts" Butch said as he and his brothers got up, they then realised that they were in the middle of a pirate fight. As they looked around they saw Patches as well as the Raiderruff Boys fighting the pirates, soon all the pirates had been beaten "well done maties we're sure to get a big reward from these scallywags" Captain Swindle said with the others giving a group high five.

"Yo Patches Brick said as he Boomer and Butch floated down from the crow's nest "hey bro's how did you get here" Patches asked "with the professors time portal thing, so we've come to take you back home" Brick replied "well guys looks like this is it" Patches said "yeah I guess so, well you always be welcome here" Captain Swindle said smiling "okay see ya" Patches said as a claw came out of nowhere and clamped around his tiny body and pulled him back through the portal with his brothers holding on to him.

They soon arrived back in the professors lab "wow it's even wilder on the way back" Boomer said "so Patches what was it like being stuck in the sixteenth century" Blossom said "it was awesome, I got to do whatever I wanted when I was with the Raiderruff Boys, I also found out that I'm a walking talking storage container" Patches said happily "what do you mean by that" Blossom asked before Patches coughed up two gold jewel encrusted swords.

"Does that answer your question" Patches said "this little guy is going to make us trillionaires" Buttercup said as she began hugging Patches and rubbing her face against him "uh is this a friendly hug, a love hug, or just happy that I'll make you all rich hug" Patches asked "the last one" everyone said "please let go of me" Patches said as he struggled out of Buttercups grip which made everyone laugh.

Meanwhile

In Him's lair him was trying to think of a way to destroy the Powerpuff Girls and his pathetic excuses for son's "there has got to be something" Him said as he looked at all of the past fights, Him sighed "the only ones who have been able to tie with those brats are the Powerpunk Girls and the Rowdyriot Boys if only there was a fighter that was pure evil and was as strong as all of those brats combined" he said before his eyes went wide before they narrowed and a huge evil grin came on his face before he disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Townsville

It was now night time and Him was floating over Townsville "it's time for the ultimate fighter to come forth" he said as he aimed his claw up into the air and his eyes began to glow red as he started to gather all the evil that was in the puffs, ruffs, punks, and riots. While they were sleeping their bodies began to get dark auras around them, the dark aura around them gathered into a black orb above them each varying in size(Bubbles had the smallest which was about half the size of a marble) and shot off towards Him.

As Him floated above Townsville the black orb began gathering together in Him's claw to make a very large black orb. "Hmmm I think it needs more evil" he said and he began to absorb the evil from every villain in Townsville until the black orb in Him's claw had expanded to the size of a large exercise ball.

"Perfect, now, come forth!" Him said and the black orb started to shrink while sparks of electricity began flowing around it. The black orb began to form into something as it got smaller until it stopped; in the black orb's places was a small figure who had a Powerpuff type body only he had claw like hands, long black spiky hair that went to the back of his knees, his eyeballs were completely jet black with a small red ring in the middle, razor sharp teeth with two fangs at the top and two at the bottom, a ripped black vest over his bare chest with ripped black cargo pants, and black sneakers.

"Ah the ultimate fighter it's so gre-" Him was interrupted by a punch to the face "shut up" the figure said in an evil high pitched voice "**you dare hit me**" Him roared out the figure just looked at him before raising his hand which started to glow "you talk to loud" the figure said.

The second Him saw this he disappeared in a puff of red smoke before the figure unleashed a massive blast that lit up the night sky. When the blast stopped the figure assumed that the red guy with claws was killed, he then began to laugh like a child would only in a evil high pitched tone. The figure then looked down at the city and began to laugh again before he flew down into the city with his evil laughs echoing throughout it.

* * *

so tell me what you think about this chapter was it good or bad, please review ^_^


	15. Chapter 15

The next day

The Powerpuff Girls and the Rowdyruff Boys were having a big sleep in because it was Saturday, it was about 11 am when the hotline rang Blossom lazily got up and answered it help she said in an equally lazy voice "hello" "Powerpuff Girls you've gotta help theirs this weird kid that looks like you eating all the candy in Townsville" the Mayor said Blossom was now fully awake at that "don't worry Mayor we're on our way" Blossom said and she hung up.

Blossom then took a deep breath and shouted so loud that the whole house shook "SOMEONE'S STEALING ALL THE CANDY IN TOWNSVILLE" Bubbles, Buttercup and the Rowdyruff's were now wide awake and they had all gotten dressed in seconds and they were now all headed towards Townsville.

Townsville

The figure was now standing in front of the largest candy store in Townsville; the figure gave an evil laugh before he smashed through the window and began eating candy at a lightning pace until he stopped when he heard a crash behind him. The figure turned around with his mouth full of gummi bears and saw the puffs and ruffs standing in front of him "drop the gummi bears now and you won't get hurt" Blossom said in a demanding tone.

The figure looked at her and then his hand which had a heap of gummi bears in it before he tossed them all in his mouth and swallowed them all (including the ones he already had in his mouth) in one big gulp. "Why you!" Buttercup roared out as the figure stuck his tongue out at them "what's your name" Bubbles asked, the figure then pulled his tongue back in before he began to think.

The figure kept thinking until he thought of one "my names Blackout" the newly named Blackout said as he kept tilting his head from side to side "well then Blackout are you still hungry" Buttercup asked, Blackout nodded, Buttercups hand began to glow "then eat this!" she yelled "BUTTERCUP NO!!!" Blossom screamed out but it was too late Buttercup fired an energy blast at Blackout who just got an evil grin on his face before he was engulfed in the blast.

When the smoke cleared most of the candy shop had been destroyed and Blackout was gone "Buttercup! You just killed him!" Blossom exclaimed "I-I-I didn't mean to" Buttercup said as she fell to her knees, before Blossom could say anything else they all heard an evil childish high pitched laugh. They all looked up and saw Blackout floating above them while pointing and laughing at them, "he act's just like a child" Butch said "uh encase you haven't noticed, he is a child" Brick said "I mean overly childish" Butch said.

The puffs and ruffs flew at Blackout and began trying to hit him but he dodged all of their attacks, to Blackout it seemed as if the puffs and ruffs were moving in slow motion. Blackout then saw an opening and with one quick hit to each of them they fell to the ground, "I've never been hit that hard in my life" Buttercup said as she held her stomach.

Before Buttercup could do anything Blackout appeared in front of her making her take a step back and getting into a fighting pose. Blackout then began swinging his right arm around in circles "idiot, I'll rip that arm right off" Buttercup said but just as she was about to attack Blackout he punched her right in the stomach again which made her cough out blood.

"Buttercup!" the puffs and ruffs exclaimed as Buttercup just stayed on Blackout's fist then with one quick motion he pulled his fist back and punched her in the same spot again, he then grabbed her by her hair and was just about to blast her right in the face when Butch kicked Blackout in the side of the face making him let go of Buttercup and sending him crashing through several buildings.

Butch managed to catch Buttercup before she hit the ground "Buttercup are you okay" he asked "apart from my aching stomach I'm fine thanks" she replied before Butch fell to his knees "Butch what's wrong?!" Buttercup asked "I put all of my energy into that kick" Butch said, Buttercups eyes went wide, if Butch had hit her like that she would have been sent half way across the planet.

Suddenly a building exploded and something began flying towards them, before Buttercup or Butch could blink they were both punched in the face by Blackout and sent crashing into a building which collapsed on top of them.

"Buttercup!" Blossom and Bubbles exclaimed

"Butch!" the Rowdyruff Boys exclaimed

They all got angry looks on their faces and they flew at Blackout only to be blown back by a powerful energy blast.

Meanwhile

In an old mattress factory the Powerpunk Girls and the Rowdyriot Boys were happily watching TV when the puffs and ruffs burst through a wall and had a nice soft landing. The punks and riots gave the puffs and ruffs questioning looks "may I ask why you just broke into our place" Berserk asked "oh us, were here because of that" Brick said pointing Blackout who had just walked into the factory through the large hole they made.

Blackout saw the positions the puffs and ruffs were in and began pointing and laughing at them "that laughing idiot made you all crash in here" Blackout stopped laughing at this and looked at Brute with a scowl "aww what's wrong, do you have a problem with what I said" Brute mocked as Blackout started walking towards her until he was standing right in front of her.

"I highly suggest you leave now" Brute said Blackout then gave her a big smile showing her his razor sharp teeth, then in one quick move he pulled his arms back and launched them forward stabbing Brute in both of her eyes with his claw-like fingers.

Everyone gasped in shock as blood started to come out of her eyes, as Brute screamed in pain Blackout began to laugh before he kicked Brute in the side of the head sending her flying like a missile before she crashed through the wall and smashed head first into a fire hydrant, where she lay perfectly still.

"Why you" Bomb said red from anger, he then flew at Blackout in blind rage and began to punch and kick him repeatedly to everyone it seemed as though Bomb was going to beat Blackout, oh how wrong they were. Boomer looked at Bubbles "Bubbles take Brute, Buttercup, and Butch to the hospital immediately" he said in a serious tone, Bubbles nodded and flew off to get them.

Bomb and Blackout were now floating above the city, Bomb had now broken away from Blackout and was now panting while Blackout just smiled "that almost tickled" Blackout said, this made Bomb's eyes and mouth go wide open in shock. Blackout had now started to float over to Bomb, Blackout was now floating in front of Bomb with his left arm in the air "you, drop dead" Blackout said as he brought his arm down and hit Bomb on the head which sent him crashing into the ground.

When the dust disappeared Bomb could be seen lying face down on the ground lying perfectly still with a huge dent in his head where Blackout had hit him "he's a monster" Berserk said with everyone else agreeing with her. "I don't think we can stop him" Blossom said as Blackout continued to laugh at Bomb "maybe we can" Patches said "how" everyone asked him "I'll distract him long enough for you all to power up to your absolute limit and then fire your most powerful energy blasts a him when you think the time is right" he said "you'll be killed!" Brick exclaimed "I don't care ether I die or everyone on this entire planet will be destroyed by him" Patches said, he then smiled "see ya" he said and he flew straight towards Blackout while the others began to power up.

Blackout vs. Patches

Blackout had calmed down now and was about to attack the others when he was punched in the face by Patches "hey you black eyed freak, take this!" Patches said and he began rapidly firing energy blasts at Blackout. To everyone it looked like Patches really could hold Blackout off until the others were ready but then Blackout appeared behind Patches and gave him a double fist hit to the back of his head sending him straight to the ground.

Patches luckily landed on his hands and knees and began to rub his head, then Blackout appeared in front of him and kicked him hard in the face sending him flying backwards, Blackout smirked and tunneled underground, just as Patches managed to stop himself Blackout burst out of the ground behind him and kicked him in the back.

Patches coughed out blood at this but Blackout wasn't finished yet, Blackout then grabbed Patches head and turned him around before head butting him in the face several times before letting him crumble to the ground. Blackout looked down at Patches and began to laugh before he turned to face the remaining super powered kids "darn we needed more time" Brick said as Blackout started walking closer.

"You're going to wish you hadn't done that" Blackout stopped in his tracks at this he turned around and saw Patches standing up with a scowl on his face Blackout then began laughing "what are you laughing at" Patches asked Blackout then stopped laughing and began to give the motion 'come here' with his index claw like finger "so you want to rumble aye, then let's go" Patches said and he flew Blackout before disappearing.

"Huh?" Blackout said as he looked left and right Patches then appeared behind him and he punched Blackout in the side of the face and then punched him in the other side of the face and then kneed him in the stomach, he went to punch Blackout in the chest but Blackout dodged the hit and kicked Patches in the chest sending him up in the air, Blackout then disappeared and reappeared above Patches and gave him a double fist hit to the stomach sending him crashing into the ground, tearing up the road in large chunks.

With the others

All of the beatings Patches was receiving was starting to get too much for Blossom, Boomer, and Brick "that's it! screw the plan! I'm going to save him!" Brick shouted but was restrained by all of the other's "no Brick don't" Boomer said "I know it's hard Brick but if we don't get to our maximums then all of Patches pain would be for nothing" Blossom said "you're right, let's do it" Brick said and they continued to power up, they were now at 60% of their full power.

Back with Patches and Blackout

Blackout landed a few meters away from Patches and saw him lying face down on the torn up road, he then turned around to face the remaining super powered with a big evil smile on his face and he began to walk over to them with his hands beginning to glow "hey where do you think you're going" Patches said as he was now slowly getting up.

Blackout stopped again "what's wrong... leaving... so soon" Patches panted out as he stood up straight Blackout then turned around to face Patches "yeah... I'm talking... to you... you black eyed... sharp toothed freak" Patches said as he finally caught his breath. Blackout got a scowl on his face "you're scared of me aren't you, go ahead and run away, you coward" Patches said Blackout growled and he flew at Patches so fast that he didn't have time to defend himself as Blackout elbowed Patches on top of the head, elbowed him in the chest, punched him in the face and then began to give him a major beating.

With one hard kick to the stomach Patches finally doubled over in pain, Blackout then grabbed Patches hair and lifted him up a bit before blasting him straight in the face sending him up in the air before he flew up and gave him an axe kick to the stomach sending him crashing to the ground making a small crater.

Blackout floated down to the ground and walked over to the crater, when he looked in he saw Patches lying face down on the ground, he then began to point and laugh at Patches but he stopped when he heard something headed towards him he turned around and was hit by several extremely strong blasts that made a colossal explosion that wiped out about half of Townsville.

When the smoke from the explosion cleared a humongous crater could be seen, the remaining super powered kids were all on their hands and knees panting profusely, they had put nearly all of their energy into those blasts "wow... Patches... plan... worked..." Brick panted out but their victory was quickly cut short "hahaha you're weak, you're weak hahaha" Blackout laughed out as he floated down towards them.

The remaining super powered kids began shaking in fright, they had put everything they had into those attacks but Blackout barely had a scratch on him and they had just now realised that Patches was basically right next to Blackout when the blasts hit him. Blackout was now standing in front of the exhausted super powered kids with his hands glowing "now I'm going to kill you all" Blackout said before he began laughing.

"What's so funny freak" they all heard a voice say they all looked towards the crater and saw a fingerless hand grab onto the edge of the crater, everyone's eyes and mouths went wide open in shock as Patches hauled himself out of the crater and stood up "what are you gawking at" he said as he glared at Blackout who was just looking at Patches in fright 'perfect' Patches thought.

As Patches put his arms out to the side, Blackout took a step back in fright patches then began to glow blue "CHANGE NOW!!!" Patches screamed as a beam shot out of his mouth and went straight into Blackout's, the beam lasted for about 20 seconds until there was a bright flash of light.

When the light faded everyone could see that Patches was now on his hands and knees, he then looked up at Blackout "what did you do to me" Blackout said but the voice didn't come from Blackout's body it came from Patches' then everyone heard Patches voice come from Blackouts body "It's a new technique I've been practicing on, it allows me to switch bodies with the person that the beam hits" Patches said as he walked up to the now dying Blackout, Patches then grabbed his old body with Blackouts soul in it and tossed it in the air before blasting it making his old body turn to ashes.

The new Patches looked at the seven exhausted super powered kids "wow you all look exhausted, here" Patches said and he fired several energy balls that fully restored their strength "wow I feel stronger than ever" Brick said "I gave you all some of my energy, you should all be at your maximums now" Patches said "why did you give US some of your energy" Berserk demanded "I'm repaying you for helping us defeat Mecharuff" the remaining punks and riots were speechless at that.

"You know you could have easily destroyed us" Blaze said "I know but then it wouldn't be fair" Patches said casually but Blossom, Brick, and Boomer could tell he had another reason why he didn't destroy them.

Later

The puffs, ruffs, Bomb and Brute were now in the hospital having their injuries treated, Brick Boomer Bubbles and Blossom only had minor injuries and would be fighting fit by tomorrow but Buttercup, Butch, Bomb, and Brute were a different story:

Buttercups stomach was severely damaged from the impact of Blackout's punches and she also had a broken jaw from when Blackout punched her.

Butch's right leg was broken from the building that landed on top of both he and Buttercup and he too had a broken jaw from where Blackout had punched him.

Bomb's skull was completely shattered after the hit Blackout gave to him, the skin on his head was the only thing holding it together, and the doctors said that he may also have brain damage but they weren't sure.

And finally Brute had a fractured skull and the doctors said that due to the amount of damage done to her eyes she was going to be blind forever.

When Buttercup, Butch, and Bomb woke up they were shocked to see Blackout standing with their sibling's but after a quick explanation they relaxed but they were sad to here that Brute was blind. Brute was now awake and had been told that she was blind, at first she just cried but when she stopped she went completely silent.

Suddenly Patches eyes went wide and he floated over to Brute, he then put his clawed hand over Brute's face and yellow waves of light began to spread over her face. When he stopped he tore the bandages off her face and told her to open her eyes, when she did she could see everything perfectly "what did you do" she asked looking at Patches, she had been told that Patches had swapped bodies with Blackout, so she didn't freak out when she saw him.

"I healed you, it a new power I obtained from Blackout as well as body manipulation" he said as his claw like fingers retracted into his hand so now they looked just like his brothers, everyone was speechless at that. Brute just looked at Patches and did the first thing that came to her head, she gave Patches a big hug "thank you" she said and then she let go, Patches then went and healed the others.

Berserk saw this and sighed, she then turned to Blossom and stuck her hand out, Blossom just looked at her hand in confusion. Berserk then cracked a smile and said "friends" this shocked everyone in the room, Blossom then smiled and stuck out her hand and shook Berserks "friends" she replied the others looked at each other and then did the same.

"Do you guys want to come over to our house and watch TV with us" Blossom asked the punks and riots, the punks and riots looked at each other and nodded "sure" Berserk said with a smile, and after they checked out of the hospital they began heading to the Powerpuff Girls House.

**THE END**

* * *

yep this is the last chapter to my story, I think you know who I got the changing bodies bit from, I would like to thank everyone who has read my story all the way to the end and I hope you enjoyed it, also be sure to read my other new story 'Attack of the clones', see ya ^_^


End file.
